Pokemon: Una oportunidad para vivir como debe ser
by Monpoke
Summary: ¿Una nueva vida? ¿Familia? ¿Nuevo comienzo y posibilidades? ... ¡¿Como un eevee! No creía lo que me estaba ofreciendo, solo hay una manera de saberlo. Tomare esta oportunidad para recuperar la felicidad que se me a quitado. No me arrepiento. No estare solo de nuevo mientras tenga una familia, no ami lado, en mi corazón. TF. Completa.
1. Chapter 1

**comienzo de escritura :31/07/2015**

 **autor: Si me conoces de seguro te estas preguntado porque deje mi primer fanfic para escribir este pero los detalles los voy a dejar pronto en mi perfil solo voy a decir que esa historia no esta abandonada del todo algún día la voy a terminar (apenas va por la mitad ).La votación que ice para decidir en que pokemon convertirlo solo lance una moneda y gano eevee. No se suponía que esta iba hacer mi tercera historia pero parece que no tengo la suficiente experiencia para narrar bien la segunda .**

 **autor:Para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Monpoke(no es falte ortográfica solo es la alteración de la palabra pokemon)no soy un gran escritor pero con ayuda puedo segar a valer algo ya saben el dicho "que con la edad viene la sabiduría" soy joven y eso significa que soy un atragantado(chiste) .**

 **autor:Para los que me conocen y los que no, quiero que sepan que estoy escribiendo de una manera diferente si me conoces sabes de lo que estoy ablando (escribiendo ) .Puede ver faltas ortográficas si ves alguna dime no me importa que me digan que tengo falta ortográfica porque se que es verdad. Disfruten del primer capitulo .**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Autor:quiero decir que quizás este primer capitulo no este muy bien narrado ,pero en cada capitulo que suba mejoro levemente mi escritura ,solo confiar en mi.**

 **MUY IMPORTANTE ,LEER CUANTO ANTES SIN IMPORTAR LA FECHA**

 **Debido a un error el cual desconozco ,se me arruinaron los primeros dos capitulos del fanfic ...pero estoy tratando de arreglarlo ,asi espero que me perdones si estos dos capitulo son muy malo ,en el tercero sera mas aceptable la narración .**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon solo del 80 por ciento de la idea de esta historia.**

* * *

PROLOGO

LUGAR:AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA

TIEMPO: DE DÍA

Región: Kanto

(si se preguntan que ceba vestido solo imagínense ustedes mismos con la ropa de su escuela y si eres chica imagina a uno de tus compañeros ). Estaba saliendo de la escuela y empezando a hacer mi camino hacia mi casa por un camino en el bosque . No había tenido un buen día como la mayoría en esta vida solo e tenido mala suerte .Padres irresponsables que piensan mas en mi hermanita de un año que en su hijo de doce .Soy grande lose, pero si no tengo a nadie apoyándome y animándome a seguir adelante que seria de mi .No tenia ningún amigo y como si fuera poco los bravucones me molestan por razones que no entiendo y a mis padres les importa NO .

Hace años me hubiera largado de casa, pero antes de hacerlo siempre pienso en lo que podría pasarme si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde .suspiro . _como me gustaría poder empezar mi vida de nuevo_.

"hoce niño ".Una vos sombría y desgastada decía desde mas adentro en el bosque detrás de los altos arboles, no podía destituir si la vos era de un hombre a de una mujer por lo gastada que sonaba,debe ser un anciano . " yo puedo conseguirte lo que tu quieres ,pero tu tienes que darme algo a cambio ".

Deje de caminar al decir eso y mire en la dirección que suponía que venia la vos."QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ALGO QUE YO QUIERO ".Le grite ala vos misteriosa,esperando que respondiera con lo que esperaba que dijera ...

"una nueva vida no es ¿eso lo que pensaste? ".La vos dijo aun sombría ,ni se notaba ningún cambio cuando hablo antes como ahora ,nisiquiera soy capas de saber si esta bromeando ,va enserio . Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar . _¿que acaso leyó mi mente ?_.

"si puedo leer tu mente". Dijo la vos contestando mi pregunta."si quieres una nueva vida camina hacia mi dirección ".Lo pensé durante un tiempo ,asta decidí ir mas adentro en el bosque para buscarla de todas formas no tenia nada que perder .

Camine durante un tiempo por los arboles asta que frene delante de una pequeña cabaña que nunca la había visto aquí antes,ahí debe encontrarse el anciano ."YA ESTOY AQUÍ ".Le grite a la vos ,tan rápido que lo hice la puerta de la cabaña empezó a abrirse lentamente ,una ves habierta en su totalidad ,una figura alta con una túnica y capucha tapando su rostro salio de la cabaña."te llamas rylan ¿verdad? ".Me pregunto la vos y asentí con la cabeza debido que el miedo no me dejaba hablar ." estas dispuesto a todo para conseguir una nueva vida...ver aquí ".

"si pero como se que me estas diciendo la verdad ".Dije tímidamente,no quiero ni pensar que podría estar entrando en la casa de un asesino...que lee la mente de los demas .

La vos se rió en vos alta . " muchacho si no me crees entonces entra y te mostrare ".Dijo la vos antes de entrar ala cabaña ,dejando la puerta abierta .

Yo le seguí aterrado terrado,caminando lentamente asía la cabaña . _que hago la sigo de enserio ¿puede hacer eso?...de todas formas que puedo perder._ Lo pensé durante un tiempo asta que entre ala cabaña aun tímido de lo que podría encontrar

Una ves dentro vi que la primera habitación tenia muchos estantes con frascos de todos los tamaños y colores por todos lados ." _¿es una bruja ?._

 _"_ si soy una bruja y ¿que?".Mire para delante para ver ala bruja que estaba parada en intermedio de la puerta que ceba ala otra habitación .

"lo siento ".Dije temerosamente .

"no importa dijiste que querías una nueva vida verdad ".Asentí con la cabeza ."bueno aquí tienes " .Dijo lazando un frasco que agarre con las dos manos de suerte .

Lo mire , vi que era de color marón y tenia una etiqueta con una figura de un eevee en negro .

" que quieres que haga con esto ".Le pregunte confundido mirando al frasco en mis manos .

"bébelo y tendrás comenzaras una vida como el pokemon que esta en la etiqueta ". Dijo la bruja sin complicaciones en explicar lo que era y lo que hacia .

" pero yo no quiero ser un eevee no ¿tienes otro frasco?".Le conteste con un tono un poco gruñón.

La bruja no parecía feliz por mi forma de hablar ." tómalo o déjalo " .Dijo simplemente

"esta bien ... pero dijiste que querías algo a cambio ".Le dije ala bruja que en peso a sonreír .

" solo bébelo y yo me encargo del resto es mas difícil que solo tomar del frasco eso solo sirve para garantizar que tu mente no se pierda en cualquier lugar del mundo .

Un poco confuso por lo que dijo ."¿mente? no voy a perder la memoria verdad?" .

La bruja se en peso a reír ." que tanto miedo tienes que te estoy dando una oportunidad única y te pones a hacer preguntas ".Dijo mientras de reía.

Un poco avergonzado ."no esta ves no voy a hacerlo aunque me asuste me canse de tener miedo " .Tan pronto como dije eso me bebí de un sorbo el liquido del frasco .En pese a sentirme mas débil solté el frasco que se rompió a impactar con el suelo mis piernas me traicionaron y caí de rodilla y al suelo un tiempo después me desmalle .

* * *

 **autor: Es el final del capitulo 1 así que no tengo nada que decir solo que aunque parezca que escribo rápido y son capítulos cortos no me apresuren ya que tengo la escuela pisándome los talones . chau y buena suerte.**

 **Termino de escritura: 02/08/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escribir empezar: 08/02/2015**

 **autor: quiero decirles que este capitulo va a estar como muy cortado para informar ciertas cosas y que si ven algún error díganme ya que tuve un problema y las palabras se mezclaron o se cambiaron .**

 **autor: Lamento si este capitulo es corto pero como dije es para que sepan de la situación.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon solo de esta historia .**

* * *

Lugar:?

Tiempo:?

Región : Kanto

Ami alrededor todo estaba oscuro no podía moverse y no podía sentir mi cuerpo. _¿Dónde estoy ? No puedo ver nada tampoco_ _siento mi cuerpo ... espera tampoco puedo hablar... esa bruja me engañó ._ Así paso el tiempo sin hacer nada sólo podía pensar y esperar.

UN MES DESPUES

Estaba haciendo lo que hice todos los días desde que llegué aquí nada ,de alguna forma con el tiempo logre acostumbrarme ,pero no mucho .Es tan aburrido y solitario .

No se cuánto tiempo sebo aquí sólo puedo asegurar que fue mucho .El día de hoy era diferente que los anteriores todo el lugar en peso a moverse , brillaba de color blanco y negro de vuelta así sucesivamente _. que está pasando ... Creo que estoy sintiendo mi cuerpo, pero no lo me puedo mover ... si tan sólo ._ En pese a de empujar cada segundo que pasaba sentía más y más mi cuerpo hasta que la luz blanca fue tan fuerte que me dejo completamente cegado.

* * *

Sentía mi cuerpo de nuevo, pero se sentía muy diferente que antes todavía no avía abierto los ojos. "Finalmente pensé que nunca ibas a salir." Escuche una vos que sonaba femenina y adulta delante mio .

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver que el que me estaba ablando era un flareon _. que esta pasando ?._ mire ami alrededor para ver que estaba dentro de un gran árbol en este momento parecía estar sentado sobre una pila de hojas. Dos eevee muy jóvenes entraron corrieron por el hueco del árbol. Parecían sorprendidos al verme .

"Finalmente yo no soy el más pequeño" .Uno de los Eevees dijo sonaba femenino. El flareon sonrió y dijo "Si esos son tus hermanos mayores Evo el mayor, Lu el del medio y el más joven tu Ción que juntas forman la palabra ..." .La cortó repentinamente. "Evolución" .Dije simplemente .Todos ellos parecía sorprendido.

El frareon sonrió aún más. "Parece que aprender rápido tus hermanos se tardaron mas de un día para aprender a hablar , pero no se sienten tan mal que eres sólo una semana mas joven te tardaste mucho en salir del huevo _." Huevo?_ _Así que eso fue ... esa bruja no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que podía hacerme empezar la vida de nuevo como un eevee y qué clase de nombre es cion pero es mejor aceptarlo._

Evo mi supuesto hermano mayor se acercó a mí. "quieres venir con nosotros te mostraremos todos los lugares divertidos en este bosque " .Dijo sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Bueno vamos ".Dijo antes de salir corriendo del árbol por el hueco con Lu siguiéndolo por detrás

Me pare en mis cuatro patas pero cuando estaba empezando correr algo me detuvo por la cola. "Adónde vas Ción".

Mire hacia atrás para encontrar que él me sostenía la cola era el frereon. "Yo sólo voy con ellos nada más" .Dije simplemente.

El flareon en peso a sonreír. "No saldrás saldrás de aquí hasta que estés limpio," dijo mientras me encero entre sus piernas y en peso a lamerme. _No sé si esto es absolutamente necesario digo_ _acabo de salir de un huevo que tan sucio que puedo estar ._ Pensé por el innecesaria lamido .

* * *

Después de que mi supuesta madre termino de limpiarme .Estaba caminando por el bosque con Evo y Lu ami lados que eran como mis guías. "LES JUEGO UNA CARRERA " .Dijo Evo antes de empezar a correr directamente a través del bosque.

Lu lo en peso a seguir. "ESPERA" .Dijo antes de correr tras el . _Carrera a dónde? ... sera mejor que basa ._ Pensé antes de ir detrás de ellos. Evo Avía nos llevado a un gran prado con muchas pilas de hojas .

Evo corrió hacia uno de los montones de hojas y las hojas empezaron volar las hojas por todas parte. "ES SU TURNO". Grito para que nosotros ajamos lo mismo.

Lu me miró por un rato. "ajamos esto juntos cion ..." Dijo mientras se ponía en una posición para correr yo la emito . "Uno Dos Tres", dijo ella rápidamente como corrió hacia una de las pilas de hojas. _porque tengo miedo solo son hojas no me va a entrar una en el ojo_ _._ Pensé porque no me animaba a correr seré los ojos . _Uno dos tres._ Dije lentamente, como en pese correr a la pila de hojas.

* * *

Después de un par de horas jugando en las hojas diría que fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mucho tiempo .Estaba riendo con Evo y Lu empujándonos unos a otros mientras hacer nuestro camino hacia al árbol. "Eso fue divertido cuando vamos a repetirlo " .Dije riendo.

Evo dejando de reír. "Debo admitir que seras más joven, pero siento que son más inteligentes que nosotros dosjuntos" .Dijo simplemente.

Lu asintió. "Si yo siento lo mismo" . Me miró ami y a Evo por un tiempo. " CARRERA ASTA EL NIDO" .Dijo antes de empezar a correr .Evo corriendo detrás tratando de alcanzarla . Sonriendo. _parece que la_ _diversión nunca termina_ ".Pensé antes de ir tras ellos.

Cuando llegamos al árbol nos tiramos uno sobre otro en la entrada. . "GANE".Gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo antes que empezamos a reír.

El flareon que estaba dentro del árbol se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa. "Parece que te as divertido Ción" dijo feliz.

Asiente con la cabeza una ves de pie . "si fue lo mas divertido que ice en toda mi vida " .Cuando dije eso todo el mundo parecía tener cara de confusión .

Lu confundió. "¿Toda tu vida?¿que no fue lo único ?" . Cuando medí cuenta de lo que había dicho baje la cabeza por la vergüenza. "parece que alguien decidió salir de huevo " .Una vos masculina dijo ami derecha.

Mire para descubrir de que se trataba de un jolteon adulto .Junto a el avía una gran hoja con distintos tipos de bayas .Sonreí sabiendo de quien se trataba corrí asta abalanzarme sobre el .

* * *

Mas tarde ese día ya era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo . _párese que aquí puedo ser feliz mis hermanos son muy amigables y nuestros padres nos quieren por igual_ .Pensé antes de dormirme .

* * *

autor: **No tengo nada que decir solo quiero preguntar si quieren que el siguiente capitulo sea como un relleno no muy importante en la historia para alargarla .Chau y buena suerte.**

 **Termino de escritura; 04/08/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comienzo de escritura : 10/08/2015**

 **Autor: LO SIENTO LO SIENTO .Lamento si me tarde pero tuve muchos problemas con la escuela y todavía mas .**

 **Autor: Quiero que sepan que el personaje de esta historia esta echo con mis características y personalidad .Si quieres saber mas sobre este personaje en mi perfil cuento barias cosas sobre mi y como este personaje es una versión de mi no creo que asa mucha diferencia .**

 **Autor: Estoy feliz al saber que esta historia tiene un favorito y seguidor así que gracias OokamiKitsune042 .En este momento estoy a cinco vista a segar a las cien .Sigan leyendo y yo escribiendo.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **autor: Este capitulo es como mas detallado de lo normal díganme si lo estoy asiendo bien para poder mejorar y yo quiero mejorar , también pueden darme algunos consejos , criticas y cualquier cosa que me ayude a aprender.(si es una critica que tu no quieres decir por miedo a lastimarme emocionalmente tranquilo que yo aprendo todo por las malas):**

 **Autor:Si as visitado mi perfil de seguro viste algo así como mi "ESTADO".Es donde informo lo que estoy asiendo (escribiendo,leyendo,estudiando ,comiendo[chiste],etc) cuando se pregunten que estoy asiendo solo basan ami perfil y miren mi estado(esta casi arriba de todo) lo tengo para que no pregunten por que tardo en escribir.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : No soy dueño de pokemon solo de esta historia .**

* * *

LUGAR: Bosque (prado)

TIEMPO: Día

En estas ultimas semanas e aprendido mucho sobre ser un pokemon descubrí que los pokemon a sus padres le dicen memma , que las bayas ahora tienen un sabor diferente son mucho mas ricas que cuando era humano y que al parecer me encuentro en el bosque verde .Si entraño ami familia aveces pienso en ellos pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Ahora estaba entrenando yo con mis hermanos con mi memma jolteon para que pudiéramos cuidarnos de los cazadores ."bueno se acabo ...a descansar ".Dijo en vos tranquila .

Me derrumbe en la baja yerba por el cansancio , me dolía todo el cuerpo apenas podía moverme en cambio Evo y Lu estaban como si nada . _no puede ser como humano o como pokemon soy un asco en las peleas ._ Pensé por este entrenamiento ya que ami me esta matando y amis hermanos se lo toman como si nada .

Jolteon se acerco ami sacudiendo la cabeza ." cion no es para molestarte ni nada pero tienes que ser mas valiente y fuerte si piensas ganar una pelea un día ...pero también piensas demasiado y eso te impide concentrarte ". Me dijo con buen humor .

Suspiro y sonrió . _aun sabiendo que soy un fracaso me quiere ayudar para que mejore ...algo que mis padre nunca asieron_ .Me deprimí al pensar esa ultima parte .Mis padres nunca fueron un modelo a seguir y el es todo lo opuesto amis ...viejos padres.

Jolteon se dio cuenta ."tranquilo ya mejoraras note pongas triste solo porque no puedes pelear " .Me dijo con vos alegre .Tratando de animarme .

Poniéndome de pie feliz por lo que me había dicho ."me voy a esforzar".Casi grito de la emoción. _El si se preocupa por mi y cuando tengo un problema me ayuda de inmediato._

"parece que ya decidiste ponerlos a entrenar ".Una vos adulta masculina dijo por detrás de nosotros .Cuando medí vuelta vi un arcanine acompañado por un growlithe .Se detuvo cerca de jolteon.

Jolteon le sonríe ." tu ya sabes que hago aquí pero tu a que bienes ".Dijo mirándolo fijamente .

El arcanine solo dice ."bien me atrapaste solo quería pasar el tiempo con un viejo amigo " .Jolteon lo mira mas fijamente."esta bien flareon me dijo donde estabas no se ...solo quería preguntar si estas de acuerdo de que mi hijo pelee con tus hijos creo que seria un buen entrenamiento que dices .

Jolteon nos mira sonriendo ."que dicen una pelea para ver lo que aprendieron ".Lu y Evo asintieron con la cabeza pero yo no sabia que decir."cion sino quieres pelear no lo hagas ".Me dijo mientras me miraba .

Confundido. _Que hago yo no quiero decepcionarlo ...el ase mucho por mi esta es mi hora para demostrarle que no soy perdida de tiempo. A_ sentí con la cabeza .

Jolteon ."bien a pelear". Yo estaba mirando con miedo al growlithe que párese un par de meses mas grande que nosotros . _esto no sera fácil apenas recuerdo mi primera pelea pero lo único que se es que perdí pero mal_.

* * *

RECUERDO DE RYLAN

Lugar: Patio de la escuela

Tiempo : de día

UN PAR DE MESES ATRÁS

Estaba parado en una posición pésima de combate mirando ami agresor Lucas el era mas fuerte , grande y pesado que yo .La multitud de chicos estaba alrededor de nosotros gritando "PELEA PELEA PELEA".

A esta escala estaba aterrado pero no voy dejar que me siga molestando . _es ahora o nunca no me voy a dejar intimidar por alguien como el toda mi vida ._ Sin pensarlo dos beses me lance asía el con el puño levantado para pegarle en el estomago .

Lucas solo sonríe ."a ver que tal pegas ".Dijo simplemente en un tono burlón mientras extendía los brazos asía sus costados para que pudiera pegarle un golpe directo.

Aun corriendo ."NO ME SUBESTIMES ". Grite enojado mientras le pegaba con todas mis fuerzas posibles en le estomago. Lucas parecía tambalearse por un momento como fue empujado para atrás por golpe repentino .Retrocedí rápidamente.

Lucas estaba adolorido sosteniendo con una mano el lugar donde le avía miro con furia ."ME LAS VAS APAGAR ".Grito como se lanzo corriendo hacia mi con la intensión de pegarme en la cara con su puño .

Esquive su golpe asiéndome aun lado . Rápidamente le metí la traba poniendo el pie donde estaba parado ase un segundo .Asiéndolo tambalear ,puse mi alrededor de su cuello haciendo presión hacia bajo y a la derecha al mismo tiempo , obligandolo a caer en el suelo boca arriba ,mientras estaba tirado me puse en sima de el para darle el golpe final.

Mi mano tambaleaba por lo que estoy por hacer.¿ _por que ?...no puedo pegarle al fin de pues varios años segó la hora de darle lo que se merece ...lo que me hizo sufrir, las burlas que aguante , las cosas que me rompió ...pero soy mejor que ... ._ Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando fui derivado con una patada en la cara cayendo boca abajo en el suelo.

La patada me había dejado confundido y apenas podía ver bien .Cuando recupere la vista vi que lucas estaba de vuelta en pie con uno amigos que se metió para defenderlo .Los dos se acercaron hacia mi lentamente , to trate de levantarme aposando mis manos en el piso, pero ya fue demasiado tarde .Se detuvieron delante mio y empezaron a pegarme patadas tras otra .Me pegaban patadas por todos lados la cabeza , en el pecho , las piernas ,etc. El dolor era demasiado cada ves que trataba de cubrirme con el brazo me pegaban mas fuerte asta que el dolor fue suficiente y me desmalle.

 _Si recuerdo ese día tan grave fueron las heridas que tu vieron que llevarme al hospital ...me quede esperando amis padres durante horas ...cuando vienen y me ven vendado lo único que dicen es"hola "._

FIN DEL RECUERDO

* * *

Suspiro .En el tiempo en que recordaba nos pusieron a mi y amis hermanos aun lado ,y al growlithe en otro . Nuestras memmas estaban parados en un extremo en la mitad del prado vigilando si estábamos listos comenzar la pelea de entrenamiento ."LISTOS ...AHORA ".Grito jolteon para dar comienzo a la pelea .

Mis hermanos cambiaron miradas , asintieron mutuamente y corrieron asía el growlithe . _por que son tan impulsivos._ Pensé rápidamente antes de ir tras ellos.

El growlihe uso doble equipo dividiéndose en tres partes ."yo voy al de el medio y ustedes a los lados " .Dijo Evo .Yo y Lu asentimos como los tres nos lanzamos hacia nuestros ejecutivos usando tecleada .Cuando golpeamos nuestra copia desaparecieron las tres.

 _Son todas falsas entonces ...¿donde esta el original?._ Pensé como mire asía arriba al escuchar un ruido .Era el growlithe en el aire cargando un lanzallamas ."ESQUIVEN".Les grite amis hermanos que también miraron hacia arriba al ver al growlithe lanzando el lanzallamas .Los tres nos corrimos para atrás al unisono **(al mismo tiempo)**.

Quedamos los tres formando un triangulo alrededor del growlithe .Rápidamente nos tiramos encima para atraparlo .

Jolteon estaba mirando la pelea ."cuantos meses dijiste que tenia".Le pregunto al arcanine sin quitar los ajos a la pelea .

Arcanine solo sonríe con una carcajada ."meses el tiene cuatro años". **(osea un año humano)**.Dijo también sin quitar los ojos en la pelea ."perdona que te pregunte pero ...cion no actúa de una manera muy rara para ser tan joven ".Le dijo por curiosidad a su amigo jolteon.

Jolteon sin quitar los ojos a la pelea mientras suspiraba."si lose ...ami y a flareon nos esta preocupando por alguna razón parece mas listo y maduro que lo normal ".Dijo en un tono bajo.

"¿que tan listo es ?.Simplemente dijo arcanine para saber mas dela situación.

Ahora mirando a arcanine." no se ...pero si tuviera que adivinar diría mas listo que nosotros dos juntos ".Dijo jolteon como volvía a mirar la pelea.

* * *

 **Autor: Creo que no lo alargue mucho pero un capitulo es un capitulo .Las dudas sobre cion (rylan) están creciendo podrá mantenerlo en secreto a su nueva familia .**

 **Autor:Dos cortas peleas para entretener y alargar un poco .**

 **Autor:No tengo mucho que decir solo que voy a estar ausente un tiempo por culpa de la escuela .No se que tienes las maestras que siempre dan las como cinco pruebas la misma semana .**

 **CHAU Y BUENA SUERTE.**

 **Termino de escritura : 17/08/2017**

 **Alargado y extendido: 22/08/2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**comienzo de escritura : 26/08/2015**

 **Autor:Al fin termine el capitulo ,resulto ser mas largo de lo esperado ,lamento la demora ,pero e estado leyendo un montón de historias .**

 **Autor: Quiero darles las gracias a umbreonS y a Pikachu025yoshi por los favoritos,y a ustedes por que llegue a los cien vistas con esta historia .Estoy feliz al saber que algo me esta saliendo bien en la vida.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Autor : Al parecer estoy continuando mi primer fanfic y este a la vez .voy a subir un capitulo en esta y otro en mi otra historia así sucesivamente .**

 **Autor: ¿Este cuenta como un capitulo ? .No asta que este terminado .**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad :No soy dueño de pokemon ,solo de esta historia .**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RYLAN

LUGAR: BOSQUE( ÁRBOL)

TIEMPO: AMANECER.

En este momento estaba durmiendo en mi cama una pila de hojas .Es una de las muchas cosas que disfruto de esta vida la tranquilidad y que nadie tenga que decirme que hacer ,también esta el echo de que tengo un amigo , hermanos y padres a los que le importo .Abecés me gusta pensar que podría mejorar mi vida ,pero así como esta me gusta y nada podrá cambiarlo ."CIIOOOOOOON".Me desperté de un salto de mi siesta por el fuerte grito .

Mire ami alrededor para descubrir que el había gritado era Evo y Lu que estaba junto a el .Los dos parecían muy cansados y estaban respirando con dificulta ."que pasa ¿por que me despiertan ?".Pregunte entre bostezo ignorando la gravedad de la situación.

Recuperando el aliento Evo dijo ."no hay tiempo para explicar ven con nosotros rápido ".Dijo rápidamente como salio corriendo del árbol con Lu siguiendo detrás. Suspiro. _pero que sera tan urgente ,para correr de esa manera y despertarme a los gritos a estas horas._ Pensé antes de ir tras ellos .

Una vez que los alcance."que pasa ¿por que tanta prisa ?".Les pregunte mientras corríamos .No sabia a donde íbamos y esta parte del bosque parecía desconocida para mi .

Evo me mira ."Cion ¿por que siempre haces tantas preguntas ?".Me pregunto Evo . _¿por que hago tantas preguntas ? ...en realidad no se quizás ,por que tengo miedo de lo que podría segar a pasar._ Pensé para responder esa pregunta .

Lu me miro sabiendo que estaba distraído por algo."tampoco te presiones no es tu culpa ser así solo ...eres cuidadoso nada mas ". Me dijo con vos amable .

Le sonrió ."gracias ,pero podrían decirme ¿cuanto falta?. Pregunte como si no hubiera aprendido nada .

Evo sacude la cabeza de lado a lado ." nunca cambias eso es bueno ...de cuanto falta estamos muy cerca ".

* * *

Nos detuvimos en el prado que estuvimos entrenando hace tiempo .Estaba confundido ."¿que hacemos aquí?y¿por que tomamos una ruta diferente ?.Estaba preocupado ,alterado y parecía que el miedo se estaba apoderando de mi .Mis patas tablaban sin razón alguna .¿ _por que estoy asustado ? ,no esta pasando nada ._

"CION CÁLMATE".Grito Evo llamando mi atención ."no esta pasando nada muy serio ...solo mantengámonos ocultos ".Dijo tranquilo intentando no perder la cordura .

"¿ocultos de que?".Dije un poco mas asustado que antes .

Lu se acerco a mi ."tranquilo no pasa nada ,ya pasara ".Dijo mientras se ponía a un lado mio ,con una sonrisa .

Evo se puso en el otro lado ."si mientras estemos juntos nada saldrá mal ".Dijo con una sonrisa .

Baje la cabeza ."no puedo creer que dijeras eso ".Dije en vos baja ,un poco apagado .De repente se escucho un ruido de pasas que se escucho detrás de nosotros.

Voltee para mirar hacia atrás y vi a dos entrenadores ,un graveler estaba cerca de uno y un golduck del otro .El entrenador del graveler vestía de pantalones marones oscuros y una remera marón claro .El otro bestia lo mismo pero en verde .De seguro es para camuflarse en el ambiente . **(si se preguntan si tiene un rasgo poco común ,bueno no tienen ).** Parecían tener entre trece y catorce ,eran de estatura promedia .

Estaba mirando con atención como los dos sacaban una pokebola de su cinturón."por que no se unen a nosotros como lo hicieron sus padres ".Dijo el que bestia de verde con una sonrisa malévola ,mientras acercaba mas la pokebola .

Empece a retroceder para atrás ,temblando .¿Como pudo ser que atraparon a mis memmas **(les recuerdo que significa padre/madre)**?¿como sabían donde nos encontramos ?¿quienes son ?.Tenia muchas preguntas ,pero una cosa es clara nos quieren capturar a todos .

Evo y Lu vieron que estaba asustado ,se miraron uno al otro y asintieron ."Cion por que no escapas nosotros los detendremos todo el tiempo posible ".Dijo Evo con valentía y determinación en su vos .

"pero ...".Quería protestar ,pero Lu me detuvo .

"acéptalo tu fuerte no es la fuerza y lo sabes ,¿por que no entiendes? ". Dijo Lu con tranquilidad aun sabiendo en la situación en la que nos encontramos .Tenia razón al decir que lo mio no es la fuerza ,pero no quiero dejarlos ,son lo mas cercano que e tenido a una familia y para mi yo soy el mayor aunque no lo sepan .¿que hago?.

"se acabo la charla ,acabaremos con esto ahora ".Dijo el que vestía de marón ,determinado a atraparnos ."GRAVELER RODADA".Al recibir la orden el graveler rodó hacia nosotros .

Me quede paralizado viendo como el graveler se lazo hacia nosotros .Evo y Lu me empujaron a un lado ,pera que no sufriera ningún daño ,mientras ellos recibieron todo el impacto .

"sal rápido ¿que esperas?".Dijo Evo adolorido mientras trataba de pararse .No se que hacer estoy perdido ,no sabia si irme y dejarlos por su cuenta o quedarme para que nos atrape a todos ,pero no me queda de otra que confiar .

Corrí a toda velocidad por el bosque hacia el árbol para esconderme ,pero esta ves tomando el camino corto .Escuche a los entradores gritar algo ,pero no alcance a escucharlo . _tranquilo Cion ,digo Rylan mantener la calma y recuerda lo que te dijo jolteon ._ Pensé ,como empece a recordar lo que me había dicho hace tiempo .

* * *

RECUERDO DE RYLAN

LUGAR: BOSQUE (AFUERA DEL ÁRBOL)

TIEMPO :DE NOCHE

Estaba afuera del árbol sentado, mirando las estrellas para vaciar un poco mi cabeza ,es casi una semana desde que estoy en este cuerpo y tengo un montón de preguntas a las cuales busco respuesta .Suspiro . _¿que hago? ,no se ¿por que siempre me hago tantas preguntas? sise que no es fácil responderlas ._ Pensé para mis adentros.

"Cion ...¿que haces aquí?".Una vos dijo por detrás ,me doy vuelta para ver que era jolteon , paresia un poco preocupado ,mientras se acercaba y se sienta ami lado .

"hola jolteon ".Dije en un tono apagado ,sin quitar la vista del cielo .Jolteon parecía mas preocupado que antes .

"¿por que no me dices memma ? .Me pregunto tranquilo ,al ver que no le respondí se enojo ."CION MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO ".Tampoco le respondí ."Cio.."Dejo de hablar cuando lo interrumpí.

"YA DEJA DE HABLAR ,NO VES QUE QUIERO ESTAR TRANQUILO ".Grite mientras lo miraba enojado por no dejarme en paz .

Jolteon bajo la cabeza apenado ."lo siento es solo que estoy preocupado ,nunca te vi así antes quisieras ,decirme que pasa ,si no quieres lo entiendo ".Dijo en vos sincera y tranquilizadora .

Ahora lo miraba fijamente ."es solo que tango muchas preguntas en la cabeza nada mas".Le dije esperando algún consejo.

Jolteon suspiro ,mientra se sentaba a mi lado y cambiaba la mirada asía el cielo ."ser listo tiene tantas ventajas como desventajas ,es útil cuando necesitas pensar y actuar rápido ,pero lo malo es que puedes llegar a pensar demasiado las cosas ,cosas que no pueden ser importantes ,y aun sabiendo que pueden ser difícil de responder quieres respuestas".

Me quede sorprendido por lo que dijo ,pero ¿si tiene razón? ,si tan solo e buscado respuestas a preguntas tontas ,preguntas que no me dejan disfrutar de esta nueva vida. _no ¿espera?...creo que se le llama curiosidad ,¿soy curioso?-_

"es una pregunta que solo tu puedes responder ¿si toda nuestra familia esta en problemas ?¿que haces?.Pregunto de la nada ,sin razón alguna.

Estaba confundido por la extraña pregunta."¿que? ...eso no tiene nada que ver con nada ".De donde salio esa pregunta tan rara .

Cambio la mirada así mi,estaba con una cara rara difícil de explicar ."sabes que olvídalo ".Dijo mientras se levantaba y empieza a caminar así el árbol,volteo así mi un segundo "no te quedes asta tarde".Dijo antes volver a caminar así el árbol.

Ahora estaba mas confundido que antes . _¿pero que? ...pero ¿por que se fue?,y ¿de donde salio esa pregunta?._ No tenia idea por que pregunto eso ,pero si tuviera que adivinar . _bueno si ,pero tampoco soy tan cobarde para no querer defender a mi familia,pero ¿ellos son mi familia?...AAAA,GRACIAS POR DARME MAS PREGUNTAS ._ Agitaba mi cabeza para quitarme esa pregunta .Como si no fuera suficientes con la preguntas que tenia ,ahora tengo que lidiar con esta .

* * *

 **L** UGAR :ÁRBOL

TIEMPO:AMANECER

POV DE RYLAN

Después de un tiempo llegue al árbol ,yo me había preparado para esto ,tenia una trampa ,una trampa que era apruebas de bobos .Cuando llegue a este cuerpo ,no dude en tomar precauciones ,no se como me las arregle para hacer tal cosa ,sin ser descubierto .

Ya había respondido a esa pregunta ,si ellos son mi familia y estoy dispuesto a todo para protegerlos ,como me protegieron a mi .

Estaba dentro del árbol,aborde de la parte trasera ,cubiertos por las sombras ,la luz entraba ,pero no llegaba a mi ubicación ,sostenía una liana con la boca que estaba conectada a la parte superior del árbol ,cuando hale de ella activara un sistema de poleas que activara la trampa ,pero no era solo eso cuando tomo precauciones lo hago de enserio .

Escuche las voces de los entrenadores ,no sonaban muy legos de mi ubicación .Estaba temblado ,cuando se me paso la idea de ¿que le pudo haber pasado a mis hermanos?. _¿por que siempre me hago tantas preguntas?,no puedo dejar de hacerme aunque sea por un día._

 _L_ os entrenadores ,se pararon gusto delante mio,en sima de mi trampa . _están sin sus pokemon ,y están distraídos , es ahora o nunca._ Sin pensarlo dos veces ,como siempre hacia ,hale de la liana .Un momento después ,una gran roca **(1,00M)** que tenia una liana que sujetaba de ella ,que la mantuvo en el techo asta que hale de la liana, aterrizo ami derecha ,causando un gran ruido en el momento que impacto con el suelo .

Los entrenadores ,reaccionaron al escuchar el ruido ,pero no fueron lo suficiente veloces ,en el momento que una red echa de lianas ,camuflado con hojas y de mas ,se levanto de suelo atrapándolos en ella .Ahora estaban colgando en el aire por causa de la red.

Salí del árbol y me detuve unos cuantos pasos de ellos,que todavía no me habían notado ya que estaban discutiendo."VES TE DIJE QUE NO DEBIMOS GUARDAR NUESTROS POKEMON ".El de verde le grito a su compañero .

"YA CÁLLATE ESTO TAMPOCO HUBIERA PASADO SI NOS SEPARÁRAMOS".El de marón le respondió con fuerza .

Me acerque un poco mas,estaba temblando por el miedo ,en el momento que puse esas emociones de lado dije algo inesperado ."DEJEN DE PELEAR Y ESCUCHEN ".Les grite ,los entrenadores dejaron de pelear y miraron por todos lados para ver de donde venia la vos .

"¿de donde salio esa vos? ".El de marón le pregunto a su compañero ,mientras miraba por todas las direcciones.

El de verde ,me noto y dijo ."y ¿si fue el eevee?".

"siempre tan tonto como un pokemon...".Le corte en mitad del habla.

"SI FUI YO Y QUE".Les grite,pero lo que los sorprendió fue el echo de que estaba hablando en español .Esto es algo que practique durante un lago tiempo ,nunca se sabe cuando lo iba a necesitar .Los entrenadores se sorprendieron al oírme hablar.

"pero yo estaba bromeando ".El de verde dijo ,con ignorancia.

No le preste atención."ustedes tienen algo que quiero ahora demenlo ,o se quedaran colgados todo el tiempo que quiera".Dije tratando de sonar aterrador ,pero no funciono .

Los dos se rieron ."así que quieres a tu familia de vuelta ,bueno tendrás que quitármelos primero ".Dijo el de verde ,mientras sacaba una navaja de su pantalón y empezó a cortar la liana que sostenía la red.

Suspiro, mientras bajo la cabeza. _son tan tontos y predecibles ._ En el momento que corto la red caserón al piso ,pero no esperaban que esa fuera la segunda fase de mi trampa.

En el mismo momento que aterrizaron de pie, el suelo del cual aterrizaron se desmorono provocando que caigan en un agujero que los tapaba por barios pies .Nunca se es suficiente ,con suerte me las arregle para convencer a Cion y a Lu para cavarlo ,esa fue la parte fácil lo difícil fue encontrar ramas duras ,pero no lo suficiente las cuales logre enganchar con extrema dificulta en los bordes a otro, del agujero .Después pongo barias hojas y listo ,una trampa muy eficaz y compleja aunque eso no era todo .

Me acerque al agujero sonriendo ,una ves cerca asome mi cabeza para ver a los dos entrenadores que estaban tratando de escalar. "demenlo ahora sufran o las consecuencias ".Les dije esperando que cooperaran .

Los avían caído al suelo ,después del intento fallido de escalar ."y como piensas detenernos ,un eevee que habla y muy buenos con las trampas no nos va a detener ".Dijo el de marón volviendo a tratar de escalar .

"si que vas hacer ,dejarnos aquí asta que llueva y nos augemos ".Dijo en el de verde.

Suspiro."sabes no tenias que decir eso ,vengo como alrededor de treinta minutos , no se escapen" .Dije mientras me doy vuelta ,y empiezo a caminar mas adentro en el bosque .Para la fase final de mi trampa .

VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Uno de los entrenadores ,estaba sobre la espalda de su compañero tratando de segar asta arriba."un poco mas...lo tengo".Dijo el de marón ,que era el que estaba sobre la espalda de su compañero .Había logrado llegar ,pero cuando estaba apunto de subir el cuerpo ,salte de la nada y lo asusto ."pero que mierda ...aaaa".Dijo mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre su compañero por el susto.

Me eche a reír ,en el momento que vi la expresión de su cara ."debiste a ver visto tu cara ".Dije entre risas ,cuando los miraba tirados en el suelo tratando de ponerse de para atrás,había ido aun arroyo no muy legos de aquí ,así que había empezado a cavar todo un camino desde el arroyo asta aquí .Con el propósito de traer el agua suficiente para rellenar el agujero **(osea hizo una zanga para así decirlo)** ,el agua se detenía a barios pies del agujero ,con solo cavar un poco mas estos entrenadores se berran cubiertos de agua .

Volví a acercarme ,al agujero y asome mi cabeza para ver a los entrenadores ."ultima oportunidad regresar-me a mi familia ,o sufrirán las consecuencias ".

"sigues diciendo esa frase una y otra y otra ,si en serio vas a hacer algo as lo ahora ".El de marón quejo .

"como quieras ".Les dije sin rodeos , volví mi mirada asía el poso que tenia toda el agua del arroyo **(no es todo el arroyo)** ,y empece a cavar los pocos pies de distancia que quedaba ,en el momento que llego de a poco el agua iba entrando al agujero y se iba a detener asta que este lleno o lo pare.

"PERO QUE HACES TE VOLVISTE LOCO ,NO VAS A MATAR ".Grito el de marón ,con odio .

"pero yo estaba bromeando cuando dije eso ".Dijo el de verde ,mientras se rascaba la cabeza .El agua fue subiendo mas y mas ,ya estaba empezando a cubrir sus cintura .

Los mire con una sonrisa ."solo hay una manera de detener esto ,y ya saben cuales ".Los entrenadores intercambiaron palabras ,las cuales no escuche ,volvieron su mirada hacia mi y asintieron con la feliz al saber que mi plan funciono .

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE LOS ENTRENADORES (digamos que es el de verde)

LUGAR:CIUDAD (CALLEJÓN)

TIEMPO: NOCHE

Después que el eevee había logrado sacarnos de ese poso cumplimos con nuestra palabra y le regresamos a su en este momento estábamos en una situación casi peor."pero jefe no fue nuestra culpa".Mi compañero le dijo a nuestro jefe,hemos tratado de ser sus discípulos durante meses y ahora que lo conseguimos todo fue arruinado por una gran bola de pelos.

"ya basta de escusas ,tres eevee y sus padres es todo lo que les pedí ".El era un hombre alto y fuerte,su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por las sombras del callejón."les di la ubicación y dos fuertes pokemon ,por su culpa tendré que decir que esperen un par de semanas mas para recibir los eevee y sus evoluciones ".Era un cazador furtivo muy conocido ,hace tiempo recibió un pedido para llevar un par de eevee y si era posible algunas de sus evoluciones .

"pero ¿por que semanas?,podríamos ir al amanecer".Dije

"si eres tonto o te haces ,en este momento los pokemon deben estar alertas sobre cualquier peligro ,lo mejor es esperar un tiempo para que crean que están asalbo ,entonces es cuando ataquemos ,capturarlos y yo me voy a asegurar personalmente de ello".Dijo con determinación.

* * *

 **Autor:por favor que nadie pregunte cual es el nombre de los chicos ,o como rylan levanto una piedra así de grande ,pero si se preguntan ¿por que no usaron sus pokemon para escapar?,es simple por que no piensan muy rápido.**

 **autor:nos vemos en mi otro fanfic ,chau y buena suerte a todos .**

 **Termino de escritura .29/08/2015**

 **Alargado y extendido :17/09/2015(casi un mes)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor:si ya paso un tiempo lo se,pero estoy devuelta .E estado sin ganas de escribir y también estuve practicando la escritura ,a ver si dieron frutos .**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Autor: Quizas algunos se dieron cuenta que no actualiza en mi primer fanfic ,y lo siento por eso ,por alguna razon me quede trabado en una parte del capitulo.**

 **Autor:Hace tiempo publique un nuevo fanfic(la maldición de querer ser fuerte) ,que voy a estar continuando a partir de lo que escribió ,Riolu16(o 17).Le pregunte y el me dejo,el punto que ese fanfic va ser muy grande se los prometo denle una oportunidad ,los primeros nueve capítulos fueron escritos por el hace años .**

* * *

Desde el incidente mis ,padres, estuvieron alertas por cualquier amenaza ,pero no pasaba nada.

El tiempo paso ,los días se convirtieron semanas y las semana en meses .Bueno no es que asa pasado tanto tiempo,la razón por lo que lo veo así es por que e pasado por muchas cosas,cosas que quizás nunca hubiera echo en mi vida al corto plazo **(osea que se tardaría un largo tiempo,me gusta explicar algunas palabras complicadas para algunos).**

Claro e pasado por algo malo,pero por cosas muy buenas que hicieron que me olvidara de eso rápidamente,sobre todo el echo de que mis ,padres, estuvieron cuando yo y mis hermanos los necesitamos.

Mis padres y hermanos,ya desde que salí del supuesto huevo,se diría quesee dieron cuanta de que mi cabeza piensa mas rápido de lo normal.

Cuando un pokemon sale del huevo no lo hace sin saber nada ,lo hace con ciertos conocimientos ,lo básico para así decirlo como beber,comer ,respirar,etc.

Esto ami me esta causando algunas sospechas ,ya que soy mas inteligente y astuto que un pokemon de mi supuesta edad .Mi estilo del habla es mas complejo y soy mas maduro lo que me causa algunas miradas estrañas ,pero también estaría el echo de que yo no llamo memma a mis padres y creo que nunca los llamare así .

Aveces pienso en mi familia o mejor dicho en mi hermana,hace tiempo se lo que se siente ser el menor,pero esto es diferente ,aunque creo que debí a verle dado una oportunidad.

Como cualquier día de mi nueva vida estaba durmiendo,lo diferente seria que estaba con mis hermanos en esta cama de paja,no estábamos apretados en realidad fue echa para que entráramos los tres . Mis,padres, ayer por la noche nos dijo que jugáramos esta tarde lo cual me sonó raro,pero no discutimos .

Trato de mantener mis pensamientos a ralla ,si prefiero quedarme sentado envés de jugar ,yo, seria mas raro de lo que ya soy.

"Evo,Lu,Cion ,despierten ya es de día".Parpadee un par de beses asta que abrí los ojos,delante de mi era Jolteon y Flareon .

Mis hermanos ya se habían despertado y estaban de pie,pero yo aun seguía acostado mirándolos."vamos ,Cion, tenemos una sorpresa para ti y tus hermanos ".Dijo ,Flareon,al escuchar la palabra sorpresa mis hermanos empezaron a saltar de arriba y abajo.

"esta bien,pero de en serio están importante".Dije entre bostezo y me ponía de pie. _la ultima ves que me quedo asta tan tarde._

"si valdrá le pena".Dijo ,Jolteon, sonriendo mientras salia del árbol con,Frareon,Lu y Evo por detrás . _si valdrá la pena ._

El hoyo ya había sido tapado hace tiempo ,lo hice antes de sacar a mi familia de la pokebolas .No es que lo aya tapado con tierra sino que lo que lo camufle como antes,nunca se sabe de lo que puede pasar de un día al otro .

Yo y mis hermanos ,fuimos los primeros en salir ,por alguna razon nuestros padres se quedaron atrás.

Al salir del árbol ,pude ver que en el prado estaban,growlithe y arcanine ,esperando que saliéramos del árbol.

"SORPRESA,FELIZ PRIMER AÑO".Mis padres gritaron por detrás,antes de pudiera entender claramente lo que estaba pasando,ello,growlithe y arcanine se tiran sobre mi y mis hermanos.

 _¿cumpleaños?,pero que forma mas rara de decirlo_. Se salieron arriba nuestro ,cuando al fin estaba de pie ."hay algo que no entiendo". Avían formado un circulo al rededor de los tres.

"no pareces ser muy sorprendido,no asta que te digamos que es un cumpleaños".Flareon ,dijo esperando que me anime.

"yo quiero saberlo ¿que es?".Lu dijo con alegría y impaciencia.

"un cumpleaños es algo que se festeja cada un año de su nacimiento ,con amigos y aveces se reciben regalos".Jolteon ,dijo sonriendo .

"eso es lo que no entiendo...".Fui cortado por los gritos de, Evo y Lu.

"SI YO QUIERO UN REGALO"

"YO IGUAL".Gritaban los dos en la emoción.

"por favor,cion que tienes que decir".Jolteon dijo.

Suspiro."lo que no entiendo es ,¿por que ustedes no festejaron es suyo?,0,¿por que lo festejamos los tres ahora...".Fui cortado,por ellos al darse cuenta a donde iba.

"por favor mantelo en secreto asta que lo descubran por si mismos".Los dos me susurraron en la oreja .

"esta bien". _así que e pasado todo un año pokemon aquí ,bueno ahora que soy joven las cosas son así,pero ¿como serán cuando sea mas grande?... ya basta debería dejar de pensar en el futuro y concentrarme en el presente,al final esos pensamiento fueron los que me trajeron aquí._

* * *

 **Autor:Si te leíste mi nuevo fanfic(mi razón de ser)ya le ves cierto parecido ,voy a estar actualizando lo mas rapido posible,chau y buena suerte.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comienzo de escritura:25/10/2015**

 **Hace tiempo ¿no?,pero ya volvi y con ganas de escribir ,bueno como siempre les doy las gracias a** **fandeHDA , OokamiKitsune042 y a lukas-96,por los seguidores y favoritos y a ustesdes ya que estoy 100% seguro que cuando suba este capitulo llegare a las 300 vistas.**

 **FELICES** **VACACIONES PARA TODOS USTEDES,para mi no tengo que dar ingles y suerte a los que tambien tengan que dar .**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Como quizas algunos se allan enterado subi un nuevo fanfic ,el cual s** **in perder tiempo se hizo mejor que este con un solo capitulo . Pero les prometo que no dejare este fanfic sin dar pelea ,lo seguiré escribiendo se los aseguro .**

 **En este capitulo va haber final suspensivo si no sos de que los aguanta te sugiero que no lo leas ,asta que saque el nuevo capitulo .**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : No soy dueño de pokemon .**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE CION/RYLAN

Ya llevo mas de un año como pokemon o mejor dicho cuatro meses y unos dias ,me e acostumbrado a esta nueva vida ya hace tiempo . Pero por alguna razon no puedo evitar sentirme ...diferente ,yo me negaba a aceptar ese echo ,pero como lo acepte hace tiempo ,ahora no soy un humano casi adolescente en el cuerpo de un eevee casi infante,soy un eevee bebe con mucha mas inteligencia de lo normal ,bueno eso dicen mi padres y todos lo que me conocen .

Con mis padres me ciento seguro ,se que puedo depender de ellos cuando haga falta ,pero no es necesario que se preocupen tanto puedo cuidar de mi mismo ...la mayoría de las veces .

Estaba sentado afuera del árbol esperando a mis padres y hermanos .

Hoy era un hermoso día,se les escuchaba cantar a los pidgey,la suave frisa que pasa por mi pelo,sin ninguna nube el cielo y el sol brillando .Aunque era un lindo atardecer no puedo quitarme esta sensación de que algo va a pasar,pero siempre me equivoco cuando se trata de sentir lo malo digo,¿que podría pasar?,por no hacerle caso una ves .

"Cion,despues puedes decirme como hiciste esto".Frareon dijo,con una canasta de paja cerca de ella, se la hice por su cumpleaños el cual nunca festejamos o el de mi padre,la cual es muy útil ya que una noche la escuche de salir un poco del lugar con nosotros,pero encontrar comida no es muy fácil ,asi que me puse patas **(manos)** a la obra .

No fue facil hacerlo,pero con el tiempo libre lo hice rápidamente,solía hacerle unas a mi mama ,pero no les gustaba .

La mire sonriendo ."es bueno saber que te gusta,ahora,¿que pasa con los demás?".Según se jolteon les estaba ordenando el pelo,ami no ya que siempre lo tengo ordenado .

"aquí estamos".Se escucho a Jolteon decir mientras salia del árbol con, Evo y Lu por detrás ."¿quien esta listo para un paseo en familia?.Dijo Jolteon -

"YO,YO,YO,YO,YO".Lu y Evo hacían una competencia de quien lo gritaba mas fuerte mientras se miraban de frente .

Jolteon suspira."como es que Cion es el único que salio con cerebro".Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza .

"OYE".Los dos gritaron al unisono cambiando su mirada asía Jolteon .

Jolteon palidecido."no solo es broma,miren como me rió,JAJAJAJAJAJA".Ese chiste mal gusto solo izo que se enojaran mas.

"ya que ,¿vamos a salir o a discutir?".Dije para que se tranquilizaran un poco . _incleible que se enojen tan rápido ,bueno solamente tienen un poco mas de un año tampoco puedo pedir mucho._

"si es verdad no queremos que se haga de noche".Flareon dijo con una sonrisa .

Evo y Lu,bajan la cabeza ."esta bien".Dicen al unisono.

Flareon sonriendo ."bien vamos".Dijo mientras agarraba la canasta llena de bayas de la manija **(si alguno creia que no tenia manija,entonces tienen un problema)** ,y empieza a caminar mas adentro en el bosque con todos nosotros siguiendo por detrás .

* * *

veinte minutos después

Estaba caminando lento por detras de los demás,sin duda hoy era un lindo dia .Caminábamos por un camino en el bosque siguiendo a Flareon ,el cual lideraba el grupo.

Yo aun no conocía esta parte del bosque ,bueno tampoco e visto mucho .Hace tiempo volví a tener esta sensación de que algo malo va a pasar,pero quizas estoy equivocado,aunque lo raro es que no suelo sentirlo como mas de una ves al día .

Lu aburrida de caminar tanto ,se encontraba en el medio del grupo junto a Evo ,y Jolteon un poco mas adelante ."¿cuanto falta?,me duelen las patas,¿ya casi llegamos?,tango sed podemos tomar algo".Lu decía pregunta tras pregunta ,por el aburrimiento de tener que caminar tanto.

Jolteon voltea para mirarla ."no debemos estar muy lejos,y que eso de que te duelen las patas ,según se no te las cansas muy rápido".Jolteon le dijo a Lu ,y volteo la mirada asía el frente .

Sonrió. _bueno tengo que admitir que Jolteon esta actuando un poco diferente de lo normal,pero,¿por que?.Si esta asi de seguro sera por algo o no,de todas formas no creo que sea muy importante ._ Pensaba,miro para adelante para ver Flareon ya se había detenido ,mirando atra ves de unos arboles .

Flareon ,alegre,soltó la canasta ."listo aqui es ,miren este lindo lugar ".Finalmente me puse al tanto con los demas y empece a mirar el gran prado . Sin duda era hermoso,con un estanque en el centro ,la yerba muy verde y corta ,había tanta luz como sombra ,y incluso habia pokemon nadando ,o hablando entre si.

Flareon nos mira."y ,¿que quieren hacer primero?,desayunar o ir a nadar un rato ".

"NADAR".Evo y Lu gritan mientras corren y se tiran al estanque .

"claro le duelen las patas para caminar,pero para correr están sanas".Jolteon bromea,luego el y Flareon notan que no fui con ellos .

Flareon me mira ."¿que pasa?,¿por que no vas con ellos?,vinimos aqui para pasarla bien diviértete " .Dijo con una sonrisa ,preocupada por mi.

Suspiro y bajo la cabeza."esta bien ,es solo que quería disfrutar un poco del día y relajarme en la sombra".Esto causo que me miraran un poco extraño ."que,¿que tiene de malo?".Dije por la forma que me miraban . _¿creo?,que no debí haber dicho eso._

Jolteon."estas diciendo que prefieres relajarte en ves de jugar,ya es raro que seas mucho mas listo de lo normal,pero esto no tiene sentido... ".Casi grita la ultima parte ,suspiro."perdona no quiero sonar grosero".Baja la cabeza.

Flareon se pone adelante mio ."¿quizas?,como ya te diste cuenta el esta actuando un poco diferente de lo normal el no quiso hablarte asi ,es solo que hace poco se golpeo duro la cabeza y desde entonces el no puede pensar muy bien lo que dice ".Dijo con vos tranquilizadora.

 _aaaa por eso actúa diferente ,pero,¿cuando se golpeo? o ¿que tan fuerte?._ Miro a Flareon."no pasa nada entiendo...asi que si no importa me voy a nadar un rato ".Al terminar de hablar me fui asía el estanque . _sin duda me hicieron cambiar de parecer ._ Sonrió por su manipulación .

Una ves que estaba cerca del estanque ,Lu se acerca nadando hacia la orilla ."vamos Cion el agua esta hermosa". **(estoy usando mucho la palabra hermoso/a en este capitulo)**

La miro."esta ...".Un ruido de lo que si tuviera que adivinar fue una explosión que me deja casi sordo .Una ves recuperado del susto repentino ,mire hacia dirección de la que escuche la explosión y vi una gran nube de humo que salia del bosque que se estaba haciendo mas grande a cada momento .

"¿que es eso?".Lu pregunto asustada mientras salia del estanque y se paraba a mi lado mirando el humo .

Flareon se pone frente de nosotros ."sera mejor que nos alejemos del bosque por un tiempo ,de seguro unos pokemon de tipo fuego se anduvieron peleando ".Dijo para tranquilizar ."EVO SAL DEL AGUA NOS VAMOS".Le grito para que escuchara .

Evo acercándose a la orilla ."bueno memma ,pero ,¿por que tanta prisa?".Pregunto .

Estuve mirando la cortina de humo con atención,asta que me percate de algo que casi me sorprende ."eeeee...Flareon no no no cre crees que el humo esta muy cerca de nue nuestro nido ".Tartamudee ,trate de hablar lo mas tranquilo posible,pero el miedo se estaba apoderando de mi .

Flareon voltea y mira con mas atención el humo."si tienes razón ...".Dejo de hablar cuando noto que faltaba alguien."esperen un segundo ,¿donde esta Jolteon?.Dijo antes de empezar a mirar por todas las direcciones en su búsqueda.

Evo una ves fuera del agua estaba parado junto nosotros."¿que no lo viste salir?, salio rapida mente de aqui cuando ocurrio la explosión".Dijo con calma ,para no alterar mas a nuestra memma desesperada .

Flareon ,voltea lentamente para mirarnos de frente ,tenia una cara de ira muy notable y ademas estaba mas roja de lo normal ."POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE".Grito con fuerza.

Los tres estábamos temblando por el volumen del grito ,y sobre todo que nunca nos hablo asi . _guau...nunca creí que pudiera gritar tan fuerte ._ Pensé asustado .

Evo aun temblando mirandola."bueno ...es que ...yo no sa sabia ".Tartamudeo

Flareon, suspira tranquilizándose ,empezando a tomar respiraciones lentas ."lo siento ,yo no quise solo me altere eso es todo ,pueden perdonarme ".Dijo arrepentida por habernos gritado.

Le sonrio para demostrarle que todo esta bien."esta bien no pasa nasa ,entiendo que el estrés puede alterarnos un poco ...pero,¿que pasa con Jolteon?".Pregunte por el al fin al cabo el era mi padre .

Flareon,suspira . "lo mejor sera que lo ayude".Nos mira ."pero ustedes se quedan aqui ,no quiero que salgan lastimados".Nos pidió por nuestra seguridad."chau y por favor no hagan nada que los ponga en peligro,no se que aria si algo les llega a pasar ".Dijo antes de darse vuelta y empezar a caminar asi el bosque ,no antes de darnos una sonrisa y salir corriendo .

Se por lo que debe estar pasando ,pero ahora no se que hacer .Es de mi familia ,somos una familia y si algo le llega a pasar ,pero dijo que nos quedáramos aquí si algo nos llega pasar a nosotros.

"voy a seguirla".Dije disidido y empece a caminar hacia el bosque ,pero LU y Evo se pusieron delante mio con la intención de bloquear mi camino."por favor ,quiero ayudarla".En realidad si quiero sin importa el precio .

"¿como?".Pregunto Evo."entiéndelo Cion no eres fuerte ,si vas solo aras que memma tenga que defenderte y a alla al mismo tiempo ...no puede hacerlo todo .Sus palabras fueron duras,pero sinceras .

Tiene razon,ni siquiera soy capas de defenderme por mi mismo y voy a defender a los demas...pero no es alguien en mi mi mamma.

Los miro determinado para ir ayudarla."¿por que me detienen?,no ven que podrían estar pasando por algo malo y que si no puedo defenderme ,al menos déjenme ayudar".Casi les grito la ultima parte.

Lu,suspira ." yo iré con tigo ".

Evo nos mira a los dos ."¿que estan locos?,piénsenlo bien nos estaremos poniendo en peligro ".Baja la cabeza."aunque lo mejor sera que baya con ustedes ,somos familia y tenemos que apoyarnos en la buenas y en las seré sincero ,yo e querido seguirla desde que se fue ".

Sonrio,no habia tiempo que perder así que fui directo . "bueno vamos".Dije mientras salia disparado para ayudar a nuestras memma,con Evo y Lu por detras .

* * *

Nos detuvimos no muy legos en donde esta el arbol ,para tomar un respiro ,no soy de correr medio bosque en diez minutos .

Casi me caigo por no poder soportar mi propio peso por la cantidad de fuerza que me quedaba,apenas respirar bien podía . Mire a Evo y Lu que estaban un poco mas adelante de mi ,para ver que no les iba mejor .

 _por que no tome un poco de agua del estanque cuando puede ,tengo una sed_. Pensé .

De la nada se escucha un grito femenino por delante de nosotros . De seguro era Flareon,trate de al menos dar un paso mas,pero casi caigo rendido cuando lo ice . _no se si podre ,pero tengo que hacerlo ._

Juntando fuerza que ni sabia que me quedaba empece a caminar lentamente . _espero que sea la ultima ves que corro se esa manera ,no siento mis patas._ Estaba cansado ,ni siquiera se como me las estoy arreglando para seguir de pie.

De a poco logre pasar a Evo y a Lu ,me vieron y decidieron aunque sea hacer un poco de esfuerzo .

A los pocos minutos ya estábamos en el mismo claro que el del arbol ,nos escondimos en unos arbustos para mirar el claro ,pero no fue muy lindo lo que vimos . Eran los dos chicos de antes ,pero sus pokemon no estaban por ningún lado en su lugar solo vi a un hombre cerca de ellos .

Los chicos vestían lo mismo que antes ,el hombre llevaba a una remera mangas cortas negra con una calavera branca en el medio y pantalones cómodos para correr . Era un hombre alto ,con piel clara ,que al parecer estaba entre sus treinta años .

Quitando la vista de los maleantes veo que hay un Magmortar que estaba empezando a usar lanzallamas para quemar el árbol el cual parecía ser la fuente del hubo que nos trajo asta aqui ..

"corran".Una débil y desgastada vos se escucho que apenas escuche ,me saca del trance por el miedo de lo que estaba alrededor del prado para ver si encontraba la fuente de la vos .

Me encontré de que la vos era de Flareon,estaba tirada en el pasto no muy legos del árbol casi inmóvil por las heridas que se notaban a simple vista ,nos estaba mirando con ojos tristes.

El entrenador que estaba vistiendo de verde **(si, aun no le puse nombre)** nota que Flareon estaba mirando algo,por curiosidad mira hacia donde estaba mirando y se sorprendió de que eramos nosotros .Le golpea a su jefe en la espalda para llamar su atención .

Su jefe quita la mirada del Magmortar que aun estaba quemando el árbol . "¿QUE QUIERES?".Le grito por haberlo interrumpido y haberle pegado no fuertes golpes,pero si molestos .

Se puso pálido por el grito que le había dado ,traga saliva."lo lo lo los eeveee ".Dijo tartamudeando ,en lo que nos apunta con dedo indice temblando .

El hombre muestra una sonrisa maliciosa mientras nos mira ,la cual solo hacia que quisiera salir corriendo del lugar,pero ¿tengo que correr?. De todas formas no podía moverme no era solo por el miedo sino tambien por el cansancio las patas no las sentía en otras palabras no respondían.

Miro a mis hermanos que estaban...¿desmayados? por el a ver corrido tanto ,pero ¿hace cuanto? y no pudo haber sido en peor momento .

Cada segundo que pasaba el hombre estaba mas y mas cerca de nosotros . Pero no podía hacer nada ¿quizas? lo mejor sea rendirme sin siquiera intentarlo . _¿que estoy pensando?,al menos debo encontrar una salida o una forma de pelear contra ellos... ._ Un fuerte grito me saca de mis pensamientos .

"ALÉJATE DE MIS HIJOS".Una fuerte vos masculina grita que reconocí al instante.

"JOLTEON".Grite emocionado al saber que aun estaba bien, empezando a mover la cabeza en único musculo que podía mover sin sentirme cansado .Lo vi bastante lastimado ,apenas podía mantenerse de pie,estaba en una punta del prado preparando para hace una tecleada volteos . Las chispas empiezan a formarse a su alrededor haciéndose mas largas ,gruesas que se extendían por todo su cuerpo en lo que acumulaba mas energia.

jolteon mirando serio al hombre."ME LAS VAS A PAJAR".Grito con pura furia en sus vos ,lo cual la hizo casi reconocible ,ya con la suficiente energia acumulada se lanza velos mente hacia el hombre ,el cual estaba a unos dos metros de nosotros .

El hombre se quedo congelado pensado que su muerte se avecinaba,pero justo a un metro en lo que Jolteon iba a hacer contacto con el hombre y acabarlo pagar por lo que hizo a nuestra familia ,un fuerte ruido lo detiene de su ataque .

El terror corrió por de mi cuerpo,al momento en que lo vi ,la fuente del ruido. Era el arbol que esta aun despues de lo acontecimiento contra su entrenador el Magmortar aun seguía quemando el arbol o mejor dicho lo estaba quemando asta que empezó a ceder ante las quemaduras .

Las cenizas **(y no hablo de Ash,jajajajaja)** volaron por todos lados ,la hojas caían en lo que ...el arbol se derrumbaba y caia directamente sobre todos nosotros .No era un arbol chiquito ,no era uno mediano ,era casi gigante y sobre todo mi hogar .

Mire al hombre que estaba aterrado ,Jolteon lo estaba ,el Magmorta,Flareon y los dos chico que al perecer no tenia que ver nada con esto,lo estaban ,pensado que su muerte se avecinaba .

Sonrió, despues de ver a mis hermanos al final y fijar la vista al arbol como todos hacían,esperando congelados en lo que el arbol caia lentamente . _no fue mucho lo que vivi,pero mis hermanos asta vivieron menos que yo ...al menos me hace feliz al saber que ellos no son consiente de esto._ Las lagrimas me empiezan a correrme por toda la cara. _en busca de una mejor vida que encontré y disfrute ,y no hacerla valer cada segundo fue mi error,tenia digo tengo una buena familia ,grandes hermanos y encantadores padres ,hice amigos ._ Suspiro. _Al menos debería intentar haber si ya puedo correr_ ... _pero ¿donde están esos sentimientos que siento hacia mi familia?, no los voy abandonar estaremos juntos asta el final ._ "NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLOS CONOCIDO,LOS AMO".Grite antes de que el arbolo se derrumbara y destruyera todo ,incluyéndome

* * *

 **Lo ven final suspensivo ,pero obviamente el esta bien ,no lo voy a matar ,¿el como se salvo? es el punto . Saquen sus opiniones ,no habrá muchos lo que lo adivinen ,deja en los comentarios como crees que se salvo.**

 **En una parte puse esto "** **y no hablo de Ash,jajajajaja",ya que para lo que no saben Ash segnifica seniza en ingles ,por eso el chiste**

 **Como vieron cambie el resumen y puse algo nuevo que es CP ,lo cual se hará visible en el capitulo siguiente ,chau gracias y buena suerte.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor: Gracias a Barcheuk por el favorito y comentario .**

 **Asi no paso ni una semana(o eso creo) y no solo actualice sino que tambien arregle el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic(lo demas están es curso),creo que estoy de buena racha .**

 **Barcheuk : No es nada que aya respondido por PM.**

 **Disfruten** **del capitulo abajo diré que significa CP,pero por favor leanse el capitulo primero .**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de pokemon ,solo de esta historia .**

* * *

"NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLOS CONOCIDO,LOS AMO".Grite antes de que el arbolo se derrumbara y destruyera todo ,incluyéndome ,desde ese punto todo se volvió negro.

¿había muerto? ,pero si estoy pensando en este momento eso significa que ¿estoy vivo? ¿como me salve?.

Recuperando la consciencia sentía mi cuerpo adolorido,parecía que estaba acostado en una superficie un poco dura y blanda . _¿que me paso? no recuerdo nada aaa mi cuerpo... ._ Fui cortado de mis pensamientos al escuchar unas voces . _¿quienes son ?¿ esta hablando de mi?¿donde estoy?_. Decidí quedarme quieto y escuchar la conversación antes de hacer algo imprudente.

"¿el puede ser mi hermano mayor?" .Dijo una vos alegre femenina que sonaba muy joven .

"si el puede ser tu hermano mayor querida". Una vos femenina le respondió que sonaba casi un adulto,pero a la ves era muy rara.

Trate de mantener la risa por la ironía. _me alejo de mi familia donde era el hermano mayor ,después comienzo una nueva vida convertido en un eevee y era el menor y ahora al parece vuelvo donde antes y encima es chica . Pero como sea no creo que me valla a quedar ,solo esta que me recupere de...recuperarme de ... ._

 _"_ MI FAMILIA". Grite de repente al recordar lo que había pasado , poniéndome de pie y casi pierdo el equilibrio al sentir un dolor en una pata delantera .Mire a mi alrededor ,vi que esta en una especie de agujero bajo tierra no era muy grande,pero si lo suficiente para que pueda ponerme de pie sin tener que chocar con el techo y también vi aun eevee muy joven que parecía haberse asustada del salto que di al levantarme ,pero no vi a nadie mas .

Rápidamente la mirada de la chica paso del error a una amplia sonrisa,por alguna razón empieza a correr a mi alrededor gritando . "TENGO UN HERMANO ,TENGO UN HERMANO ,TENGO HERMANO".

No llevo despierto ni diez segundos y ya siento que me estoy volviendo loco por no encontrarle el sentido a esto ."PERO PODRÍAS CALLARTE ". Le grite a la pequeña eevee ,no fue mi intención gritarle ,pero no me dejaba pensar o concentrarme ,debo estar muy alterado para haberle gritado así.

Dejo de correr a mi alrededor,su alegría cambio a una de llanto . Se tiro al suelo y se tapo la cara con las dos patas delanteras ."PERO SI YO SOLO QUERÍA UN HERMANO ¿POR QUE ME GRITAS?,SINO HICE NADA MALO..." .Gritaba en un llanto de tristeza."¿POR QUE ME ODIAS? NO HICE NA MALOOOOOOOOOOO". Al gritar lo ultimo se largo a llorar aun tapándose la cara con sus patas .

Al ver como lloraba la chica supe que tenia que arreglarlo lo antes posible . _gritarle a una pequeña ,pero que bajo de mi parte ._ Pensé bajando la cabeza .

Me acerque a ella lentamente para consolarla ,me detuve a unos pocos centímetros de ella . "lo siento yo no quise decir eso es...es que...estoy tan feliz de tener un hermana menor que me deje llevar por la emoción ¿puedes perdonarme?" . Obviamente estaba mintiendo ,pero que mas podía hacer .

Sus llantos se fueron deteniendo de a poco cuando termino ,levanto levemente la mirada para mirarme a los ojos. "¿enserio?". Dijo recobrando su alegría.

Suspiro ."si es verdad,pero antes de que quieras saltar por todo mi alrededor podrías decirme ¿donde esta tu memma?".Soy todo un caballero cuando se trata de disculpas,pero no creo que una chica así de joven puede estar sola y ademas recuerdo haber oído su vos y otra mas cuando me estaba despertando .

La pequeña eevee se levanta lentamente ,una ves de pie ."sígueme" .Dijo en lo que salia del agujero a la superficie por un hueco ,yo la seguí al exterior. Una ves fuera. "esta ahí". Dijo señalando con una pata aun conjunto de tierra que tapaba un agujero que fue tapado hace poco .

Mire atónito al conjunto de tierra por un tiempo ,después volví mi mirada a la chica que solo sonreía."tu memma **(mama)** esta..." .Decía vacilando asta que la chica me interrumpió.

"si esta... invernando".Dijo alegre sin parar de sonreír desconociendo la verdad .

Cuando vi al agujero tenia ganas de llorar al recordar lo que le pudo haber pasado a mi familia,pero tuve que aguantarme las ganas . No era por orgullo sino para que la chica no sepa la verdad ,parece tan joven no quiero ni saber como va actuar al saber que si mamma murió y que no esta invernando .

Solo una pregunta se cruzo por mi mente ¿que edad tiene esta pequeña?,debe ser muy joven para no saber que es la muerte,pero no lo suficiente para no saber que es invernar ...bueno en parte y ¿como es que murió?,solo espero no ser la causa de ello .

"¿que edad tienes?". Le pregunte directamente a la chica sin dejar de mirarla .

Me miro confundida sin saber porque se lo pregunte,pero al final me respondió ."como una semana y un par de dias solamente ...y ya que me tu me hiciste una yo quiero hacerte una pregunta también". Dijo sonriendo ,pero esta chica no deja de sonreír .

Ahora yo la mire confundido ¿quien hace una pregunta después de que tu le haces una sin razón alguna?. "esta bien" .

"bueno veras". Por primeras ves desde que la vi sonaba triste . "como viste mi mamma esta invernando antes de eso me pidió que te preguntara ...¿si podías hacerte cargo de mi en lo que se despierta?". Dijo negándose a confesar lo que su mamma le pidió que me dijera .

¿Hacerme cargo de ella?.pero si solo soy un año mayor ."es que yo ...no se...".Tartamudeaba asta que la chica me detuvo .

"y dijo que si te negabas te dijera que le debes una por no solo haberte rescatado sino que también porque te curo con síntesis". Dijo alegre la pequeña eevee olvidándose de todo lo anterior.

¿Síntesis? ,sin duda eso explicaría porque no me siento lastimado ,pero ¿que le paso a su memma? aunque sera mejor que me lo guarde para después ,no quiero darle un trauma a la pequeña por mala elección de palabras .

La chica siguió hablando al notar mi cara de distraído."y por ultimo dijo que si te veía pensativo te dijera que ella ya era un poco vieja y que estaba bastante herida por la llamas que se expandió por el bosque apenas logramos escapar".

Con esta nueva información puedo sentirme mas relajado,al menos su memma pensó en todo a este punto estaría por volverme loco . Solo queda hacerle una pregunta es esta pequeña," ¿y tu quieres venir con migo?. Dije para saber si quiere seguirme para que la cuide o quedarse aquí esperando que si memma despierte lo cual no pasara.

La pequeña eevee miro distraída por un momento a su alrededor y luego me mira." ella me pidió que cavara un poso y que luego la entierre cuando este dentro" Decía con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y tratando de no gritar. ",yo voy hacerle caso ya que quiere lo mejor para mi y como quiero lo mejor para ella lo are aunque eso implique ...dejarla". Bajo la cabeza mirando al pasto .

Debe ser difícil acetar que tienen que dejarla ,pero es su decisión y va a venir con migo porque se lo pidió .

 _Yo que e estado tratando de mantener las lagrimas al simple echo de saber que mi familia pueda estar muerta ,pero esta niña que es mucho mas joven esta tratando de no llorar porque tiene que separarse de su mamma. Espera si ella esta aqui y su mamma esta ...mejor no lo pienso ¿de quien fue la otra vos de cuando me desperté? ._ Pense en lo que me había de dicho .

Mire a la pequeña eevee ."¿puedo hacerte las ultimas dos preguntas" . Dije

El eevee levanto la mirada ,asintió con la cabeza y la vuelve a bajar,aun debe estar sintiéndose mal .

Procedí a decirle para acabar con esto rápidamente ."cuando me estaba despertando escuche dos voces una que era seguramente tuya y la otra ¿de quien era?".

Aun estaba mirando al suelo."solo pensaba que diría mi mamma si le preguntaba si podías ser mi hermano...di la otra pregunta." . Dijo en un tono sombrío y tan bajo que apenas escuche .

 _Pero que forma de tomar las cosas de que lo que dirira su memma al preguntarle tal cosa, y de la siguiente... lo mejor seria que lo diga después._ Pense .

"mejor te lo digo después " .Mire al cielo y descubrí que ya se estaba ocultando el sol ,miro a la eevee . "Porque no entras a la madriguera se esta haciendo tarde ,yo me quedare un rato mas aquí afuera "

"esta bien". Dijo despacio y empieza a caminar hacia la entrada de la madriguera con la cabeza abajo deprimida .

Suspiro. _al fin solo_. Camine hacia donde estaba enterado el pokemon y mamma de la eevee la cual quería preguntarle el nombre .

Una ves lo suficientemente cerca miro al conjunto de tierra de donde por debajo se encuentra un pokemon ."quizás apenas conozca a hija ,pero voy hacer lo mejor posible para cuidar de ella . Aun sabiendo que soy apenas un año mayor sera muy difícil ,si quiero cuidarla no puedo comportarme como un niño ...tengo que comportarme como el supuesto casi como un adulto que no soy,que en paz descanses y gracias " .Sin mas que decir me doy vuelta y entro a la madriguera para hacerle compania a la eevee,mañana nos espera un largo dia.

* * *

 **Autor: Voy a decirlo sin rodeos y sin perder mucho tiempo CP significa "Cambio Personalidad" ,el punto de esto es que voy a someter al personaje a acciones o decisiones que lo obligaran a tener que actuar diferente por el riesgo de su vida o el de los demás . Para que quede mas claro ,ahora el personaje tiene que hacerse cargo de una eevee la cual es muy joven y como dijo por el final ya no puedo comportarse como un niño ,ya que tiene que protegerla o cuidarla ,sino directamente** **la manda a la...(chiste)**

 **Si alguien esta dispuesto darle un nombre a la eevee me ayudaria mucho ,chau y buena suerte.**


	8. Chapter 8

**comienzo de escritura: 07/01/2016**

 **Gracias a** **EQUINOX YEZUE por el favorito y seguidor y a ustedes ya que desde la ultima actualización esta historia gano 124 vistas gracias por todo :)**

 **Autor: Antes que nada los comentarios...**

 **Barcheuk: Bueno no se a que responder ante eso ...**

 **15RodriguezAccion : ...Me lo tomare como un cumplido ajjaajaj**

 **EQUINOX YEZUE : Gracias por el nombre y sobre el caso de su familia...**

 **Como de seguro algunas sabrán estoy arreglando los capitulos de mi primer fanfic(la maquina cambiadora) y con eso pueden pensar que me voy a frenar un poco ,pero por alguna razon ando bastante activo en la escritura asi que disfrutar . No olviden desearme feliz dia el trece de este mes :)**

* * *

POV DE CION(RYLAN)

Desde que me desperté esta mañana lo hice creyendo que todo lo que había pasado fue solo un sueño ,que mi familia no había muerto y que no tenia que hacerme cargo de una eevee que tenias casi tres semanas de nacido . Al saber que al poco tiempo todo fue verdad e tratando de hacer todo lo posible para no dejar notar tales emociones por el bien del eevee que ahora cuidaba .

E echo lo que le dije a su memma la voy a cuidar ,pero no estuve con ella ni una hora y ya daba problemas para que obedeciera ,pero hay una cosa en que me obedece y es que tiene que seguirme .

Yo y Zoé el cual era el nombre de la eevee , estábamos caminando por unos grandes pastizales que hubo entre el bosque en cual me desperté esta mañana y mi hogar ,ya que quería despedirme de mi familia como es debido .

Hemos estado caminando por estos pastizales durante mas de una hora ,al salir del bosque y al haber entrado a estos pastizales Zoé había estado corriendo por todo el lugar,pero a lo suficientemente cerca de mi para no perderse ,un tiempo después se había cansado así que ahora estaba caminando detrás mio yo volteaba cada tanto para verla .

"¿cuanto falta?¿adonde vamos?". Pregunto Zoé ya que estaba aburrida y ni sabia adonde nos dirigiríamos .

Esta mi me gustaría saber cuanto faltaba,pero estos pastizales eran tan altos que me tapaban por completo ,solamente me guiaba con mis instintos para saber por donde ir . "estamos yendo a mi antiguo hogar".

Miro a su alrededor por un tiempo ,después de haberlo echo me mira y suelta una carcajada ." con razón este lugar me parecía conocido".Dijo entre risas ,pero aun manteniendo el paso detrás mio .

Pero que alegre es esta chica...me recuerda a mi hermanos ...y al recordarlo a ellos recuerdo a mis padres. Al recordar esos momento que pasamos juntos ,el primer día que reencarne en este cuerpo,cuando entrenábamos,cuando nos atacaron eso chicos por primera ves...cuando me defendieron. Al recordar eso momento no importo cuanto tratase una pequeña lagrima salio de mi ojo derecho deslizándose por mi mejilla y acabar en el suelo cuando paso por mi cara.

Zoé acelero un poco el paso asta ponerse aun lado mio cuando vi esa pequeña lagrima salir de mi ojo . Al estar cerca mio ve que mi ojo estaba un poco lloroso . "¿pasa algo?". Pregunto con una preocupación notable en su voz sin dejar de mirarme .

De nada me serbia mentir ,pero lo mejor seria contárselo en partes ." es que ...solo quiero ir con mi familia ,pero lo mas probable es que ya no se encuentres ahí porque...".Me quede pensando un rato en lo iba a decir,para no lastimarla a ella sobre el caso de su mamma o a mi por recordar lo que le paso a mi familia."...de seguro de seguro buscaron un buen lugar para invernar ...como tu memma". Le dije la mentira que su mamma le dijo a ella ,pero gracias a eso sonó un poco mas creíble .

La eevee puso una miro al cielo como si quisiera recordar algo ."...pero si tu familia esta bien...creo que cuando te salvo mi memma estaban con...alguien que ella llamo seres humano".Me explico lo sucedido .

Deje de caminar cuando dijo que estaban bien,pero no pude decir nada ya que estaba feliz al escuchar esas palabras...los volveré haber . Pero quería saber cada detalle para estar seguro ."...zoé ...¿por que no me cuentas toda la historia?,podríamos tardarnos un tiempo en llegar ". Al decir eso continué caminado derramando unas lagrimas al saber que están bien .

Ella me miro por un tiempo y suspiro ." si no ay de otra". Era contarme lo que paso o esperar un largo tiempo aburrida ,pero esa no sabia que me estaba haciendo un gran favor al contármelo.

Sabia que estaban a salvo,pero todavía tenia mis dudas ...aun así no tengo razón para estar triste ,no puedo estar como ayer que estaba sin fe ,sin esperanza al saber que por lo único que quise comenzar esta nueva vida se había ido . Pero ahora todo dependerá de lo que me diga Zoé ...

* * *

 **Si soy un troll lo se jajaajaj ,lamento el final suspensivo,pero a los pocos dias estaré escribiendo el capitulo seguiente.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Me gustaria decirles que esta historia ya esta llegando a sus capitulos finales sin duda algunos pueden decir que unas partes fueron predecibles y yo me siento mal por no haber pensado mejor en eso :(...como sea ,pero ya veran lo que tengo planeado para futuro ,chau y buena suerte .**


	9. Chapter 9

**comienzo de escritura : 14/01/2016**

 **Autor: quiero decirles algo muy importante,pero solo disfruten el capitulo...se los dire abajo ...y lamento si no respondo los comentarios...**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : No soy dueño de pokemon**

* * *

POV ZOE

HACE UNOS DÍAS

Era una linda y refrescante mañana con vientos fuertes,pero no demasiados y con un cielo despejado .

Estaba caminando con mi memma una leafeon por estos pastizales que nos cubría por completo ,habíamos dejado nuestro hogar hace unos días , estábamos en busca de uno nuevo y así comenzar una nueva vida para olvidarnos del pasado . Mi memma no era muy joven ,pero a pesar de eso peleaba con ferocidad en los combates .

Nuestro viaje por estos pastizales fueron tranquilos asta que se escucho un estraño , fuerte y penetrante ruido que con solo escucharlo un rato ya me lastimaba los oídos . No podía descubrir la ubicación de este ruido parecía que venia de todos lados . "¿QUE ES ESTE RUIDO?. Grite sabiendo de que si lo decía en vos baja no escucharía.

"NO LO SE ,PERO TÁPATE LOS OÍDOS". Haciendo caso ami memma que también les lastimaba este ruido , me tire al suelo y me tape lo oídos con mis patas delanteras ,ato seguido ella hizo lo mismo. Aun que con las orejas tapadas ese ruido se seguía escuchando a un gran volumen .

Ese ruido era lo que yo creía un sumbido que bajaba y subía el volumen cada segundo ,el ruido se estaba haciendo mas fuerte a cada rato ,el estraño ruido se hacia mas fuerte al paso que se acercaba ,un segundo ,pero casi perceptible ruido fue catado por mis oídos ya que solo escuchaba ese sumbido,ese segundo ruido sonaba por lo que yo creo que son pisadas de un pokemon grande que corre a una gran velocidad ...¿sin levanta las patas? .

Decidida ante la curiosidad de lo querer saber lo que es ,ignore el dolor que este sumbido provocaba en mis oídos ,separe lentamente mis patas de mis oídos ya queriendo que no subiera el volumen de golpe por destaparmelos ,unas ves destapados mis oídos **(ya e dicho mucho esa palabra)** el sumbido estuvo a todo volumen como antes,pero solo que esta ves era mas fuerte ya que estaba mas cerca .

Empece levantándome lentamente mirando con la cabeza en algo al cielo con la esperanza de que se pueda ver una parte de lo que era esa cosa ,claramente mis esfuerzos eran en vanos no tenia el tamaño suficiente para ver a través de estos pastizales que cubrían por el doble a mi memma .

Al pesar de ser joven mucho siempre dicen que soy terca ciertas veces,pero cuando tengo curiosidad por querer descubrir algo ,dejo notar a lo que quieren decir con eso ,incluso ignorar este sumbido por el tiempo que sea necesario .

Aun mas decidida antes doble mis partas delanteras ,puse recta las trasera y agache la cabeza al rimo que doblaba las patas delanteras. Mire a mi memma que no solo se cubría las orejas sino que también los ojos con sus patas por consecuencia de doblar mucho sus orejas esta su cara en un intento de bloquear mas el sonido ,ella debe estar pasándolo peor que yo por el gran tamaño de sus orejas ,ni quiero pensar como es que lo escucha. Habiendo doblado mis patas trasera asta tocar el suelo con los codos **(en realidad no se si se les llama así cuando se trata de un animal ,así que por eso aviso)**.estirado las patas traseras asta el limite y la cabeza casi apoyada en mis patas,estaba en pose perfecta para dar un buen salto ...que supuesta mente es la mejor pose para asechar ,pero mientra me sirva durante unos segundo .

Ya estaba lista para dar el salto . _uno... ._ Contaba en mi mente el tiempo para saltar y ver a través de estos pastizales lo que sea esa cosa tan molesta . _dos y... ._ Mi cuenta asta tres se vio interrumpida por algo que paso por encima mio velozmente a tal velocidad que no pude ni reaccionar .

Cuando esa casa paso por encima mio ...y ¿yo estaba debajo de eso? me des concentre ,perdiendo todo el equilibrio y cayendo de espalda al suelo . No me había dado cuenta al instante ,pero el ruido ahora estaba mucho mas fuerte que antes parecía que venia por encima de esa cosa .

Sea lo que sea esa cosa ya había pasado por encima ,me levante rápidamente queriendo ver lo que era eso ,pero ya se había ido y el ruido lo hacia con el escuchándose cada ves menos . Por donde había pasado esa cosa dejo un camino de pasto todo pasta aplanado . "pero ¿que era esa cosa?" . Dije en vos alta por lo que sea esto había echo .

Voltee para ver a mi memma que aun se tapaba los ojos con las orejas ,al parecer no escucho nada o siento esa cosa . Ahora me e dado cuenta ,pero puedo ver a través de los pastizales ya que esa cosa lo aplano .

Sin perder tiempo queriendo que esa cosa se alegara mas ,empece a perseguirla ,pero antes ." MEMMA VOY A VER QUE ES ESA COSA". Grite aun sabiendo que hay probabilidades que no me escuche ,ya quiero saber lo que es esta cosa y ¿asía donde va?,¿por que tiene prisa? ,no puedo mas con esta curiosidad .

Sin dudarlo me puse a caminar para terminar corriendo al rato por las hiervas aplastadas por lo que creo que eran las patas de esa cosa que creo que es un pokemon,pero ¿que tipo de pokemon? ,quiero saberlo .

Estuve varios minutos persiguiéndolo ,pero no podía alcanzar esa cosa era muy velos ,ni siquiera e podido verla por la cantidad de distancia que hay entre nosotros dos . Al estar tan concentrada en seguir el rastro que esta cosa no me daba cuenta que me estaba dirigiendo aun bosque del cual sobresalía una gran cantidad de humo negro .

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Sin darme cuenta al pasar del tiempo que lo perseguía entre a un bosque ,al cual le cataba un raro aroma que rondaba por el aire ,pero lo ignore enseguida mi prioridad aquí es encontrar esa cosa que si no fuera por el sumbido ese que hace no sabría como hubicarlo en este bosque .

Empece mi búsqueda en este bosque guiándome por el fuerte ruido que escuchaba a esta gran distancia ,por cada paso que daba se hacia mas fuerte y audible podía sentirlo estaba cerca . En este momento se me hacia casi imposible mantener el control el volumen de ese ruido que si sigo avanzando podría llega a lastimarme ...pero ¿se detuvo? .

No importaba cuanto intentaba ya apenas podía escuchar el ruido ¿habré perdido la audición? ,no lo creo puedo escuchar voces no muy lejos de aquí ,espera ¿voces?. No eran muy fuerte,pero a esta distancia que parecía distante sonaban como unos susurros ,si mis oídos no me engañan vienen de la dirección por donde iba siguiendo el ruido quizás sea la vos de esa cosa o mejor dicho pokemon . Pero lo raro es que eran muchas voces .

Me fui acercando lentamente al rugar donde supuse que estaban las voces,estaba mas cerca podía escucharlos ¿gritar?. "AUMENTEN LA PRESIÓN AGUA NO PODEMOS CONTROLAR ESTE FUEGO ES MUCHO" . ¿presión de agua?¿es un tipo agua? _. hay ya quiero saber que esta cosa._ Casi grito en mis pensamientos,pero esta emoción hizo que me olvidara de la palabra fuego que algo que se podría estar quemando ,pero no le di importancia una cosa a la ves.

Corría hacia donde vinieron los gritos que no los había escuchado tan lejos de mi ubicación . Logre llegar a un prado al ver que unos raros pokemon se encontraban ahí me detuve para verlos cuidadosamente ,quiero saber que son no tener problemas ¿o si? .

Eran barios ,pero lo raro es que estaban parados en dos patas ,tenían un estraño pelaje rojo con amarillo y algo encima en su cabeza también de rojo y ...¿eran lampiños de la cara?,ni sabia que ese tipo de pokemon existía ,pero ¿donde esta ese pokemon grande?

Me trato de meter mas adentro de este prado buscando a esa gran cosa ,pero pasando por detras de esos pokemon de rojo ,parecen peligrosos .

No tarde mucho en allarlo ya por su gran tamaño y porque estaba en medio del prado ¿como no lo vi?,no importa ahora mejor veo que es y me largo ,mi memma me debe estar buscando .

Ahora que lo veo de cerca y no se esta moviendo ni creo que sea un pokemon es de rojo como aquello pokemon que andan en dos patas ¿están relacionados? . Sera mejor que me valla de aquí ,ya descubrí que es esta cosa y de mas ...y creo que estoy escuchando gritos de aquellos pokemon de rojo,esto me esta inquietando ...

* * *

 **MUY IMPORTANTE**

 **Autor: lamento el capitulo incompleto y sin sentido ,pero les quería decir lo antes posible que..."me estaré retirando de la escritura"...no se si sera temporal o permanente ,pero como e dicho en mi perfil ando bastante mal . No puedo estar haciendo mucho sin sentirme asi ,no se lo que me pasa y lamento eso ,pero solo quiero tomarme un tiempo y uno largo si es posible o asta que vuelva de ánimos . Espera que entiendan ,estare actualizando mi perfil dejando notas y demas para que se mantengan al tanto...chau y buena suerte**


	10. Chapter 10(parte dos)

**Autor:...bueno difruten el capitulo y sobre todo lamente si notan algo cambiada mi narración ,ultimamente no e podido expresarme bien ,pero todo por mis lectores ya beran que compensare la mala narración de este capitulo ...al siguiente le pongo ganas "lo prometo"**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon**

* * *

POV DE ZOE

Los gritos de los hombres me hacen volver a la realidad ,finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando y al hacerlo soy capas de percatarme de lo que tengo a mi alrededor . Antes estaba tan concentrada que ni cuenta medí del olor que hay en el aire ...No pude continuar pensando lo que antes no vi por el echo de que me habían agarrado del cuello ,separando mis patas de la tierra.

Se me hacia difícil la respiración trato de moverme para soltarme de su agarre,pero es en vano ,sea lo que sea eso me estaba estrangulando con tanta fuerza a penas puedo abrir lo ojos ...me quedo sin aire ,mis pensamiento se lenizan ...siento que voy a perder la conciencia...no debí haber venido tras esa cosa o pokemon ,lo siento memma ,estos pokemon son peligrosos me van a llevar lejos de ti . Supuse que el que me sostiene agarrada era uno de esos pokemon de dos patas y con estrañas pieles ,ya que no hay nadie mas aquí .

"DETÉNGALO". Logre escuchar un grito cerca ,al poco tiempo de hacerlo el agarre del pokemon que me tenia agarrada sede haciendo que caiga de bruces al suelo . Aspire todo el aire posible para recuperar el aliento ,tosí un poco a causa de la fuerza la cual me agarraba .

Trate de abrir los ojos lentamente que me pesaban por el cansancio ,una ves abiertos tenia la vista borrosa la cual recupere al poco tiempo ya por el echo de estar al borde de desmayarme todo se estaba volviendo oscuridad ,con suerte me soltó antes de que perdiera lo que me quedara de aliento .

Me pare lentamente con mis patas templando,esta pudo ser una experiencia bastante trágica para mi,pero yo me metí en esto y ahora tengo que salirme...y lo de enserio tengo que salir de aquí . Tengo que regresar con mi memma antes de que pase algo mas...tengo miedo de estos pokemon .

"tranquila pequeña todo estará bien" . Sentí un agarre atra ves de mi vientre y levantándome haciendo separar mis pies del suelo .

 _aquí_ _voy a de vuelta._ Pense con calma ya que antes me habían agarrado ,pero este agarre no era tan fuerte solo firme para que no me caiga o me trate de soltar. Pareciera que el que me acaba de agarrar no tiene ningún motivo de hacerme daño,lo mejor de momento seria confiar en el asta que logre encontrar una manera de escapar sin que me pase nada. Para mi este solo se hace el bueno ,mientras no oponga resistencia no creo que me hagan nada .

El pokemon que me tenia agarrado empezó a moverse ,llevándome asta una cosa plana ,color gris y con cuatro columnas por de bajo ...¿que? . Me soltó poniéndome suave mente sombre la ...le diré estructura . La estructura estaba fría y tenia un olor raro ,algo que nunca olí antes ...

"mira pequeña...". Levante la mirada para ver al pokemon que me trajo aquí ,aun no le había visto la cara y ahora que lo hago veo que es uno de esos pokemon de pieles rojas con esa cosa en la cabeza y lampiños de la cara . "...seguramente de ves estar preocupada por tu familia ,pero tranquila ellos están bien ...y sobre el hombre que te agarro antes créeme pagara por lo que te hizo a ti ,a tu familia y al bosque " ...que forma mas rara de hablar y explicar las cosas tiene ,soy joven ,pero se lo que hay ami alrededor ...bueno casi refiriéndome a la estructura en la que ahora estaba sentada mirando a la cara al pokemon estraño . avía ignorado por completo lo que dijo de mi familia de seguro me confunde con otro ,yo no tengo familia a excepción de mi memma...

"ZOE" . Escuche un grito por detrás,pero ese grito tenia que ser es de mi memma ,me alegre tanto al escuchar su vos que me pare rápidamente de la estructura y me baje de ella ,empezando a correr hacia mi memma .

Corrí y corrí asta abalanzarme sobre ella tirándola al suelo y empezando a lamerle la cara . Nunca me volveremos ni tan curiosa que sea ,estos pokemon son raros y les tengo miedo,pero con ella me siento segura se que me cuidara .

"...zoe yo también te estrañe..." . Trataba de decir mi mamma ,pero mis lamidas se lo impedían . "...salgamos de aquí" . Obedecí y deje de lamerla .

"si hay que salir de aqui". Dije alegremente de que esto terminara ,no fue lo que paso de casi caer inconsciente lo malo ,separarme de ella fue lo que mas me dolió y de seguro ella sintió lo mismo ...

Uno o dos minutos después de que saliéramos de ese prado sin que esos pokemon de rojo nos molestara ,al parecer no eran malos,pero cuando dijo familia ¿a quien se refería?.

Mi memma se detuvo de caminar y empezó a olfatear a su alrededor en busca de algo . Siguió el rastro asta dentro del agujero de un árbol no muy grande y saco un...¿eevee? agarrando de boca arrastrándolo por el pasto . Puso al eevee que estaba inconsciente y parecía herido .mi memma lo soltó cerca mio iba a preguntar quien era,pero fue mas rápida que yo . "...se que debes tener tus dudas,pero mejor en otro lugar ...ahora hay que buscar un lugar seguro alejado de este bosque" . Dijo sonriéndome con el cariño de siempre mostrando que no era nada malo

Si dice que me lo va decir le creo,en otro momento entonces ...

* * *

POV de Leafeon (mamma de Zoe)

Como le dije le conté que lo encontré en una de esas cosas grises que ella sama estructuras junto a dos eevee mas ,un jolteon y un flereon . Que lo había de esos pokemon que pudieron haber sido los causante de sus heridas ,pero como solo podía cargar a uno ,tuve que elegir y agarre el mas joven por ser el que menos pesa ...Suspiro...y que lo recogí también para que cuide de ella mientras estoy invernando,que debe escucharlo ,obedecer lo que dice y no separarse de el mientras inverno que un dia nos volveremos ver o esa fue la mentira que le dije .

Este momento esta siendo tapada por la tierra que Zoe tiraba al agujero en el cual me encontraba dentro ...mintiendo diciendo que era parte de la invernacion ,solo quiero no viera mi cuerpo si es que vuelve después de un tiempo.

Ahora miraba a Zoe que sin saberlo me enteraba en este lugar donde sera mi tumba . _Zoe ...lamento las mentiras que te dije el día de hoy,pero lo hago por tu bien ...lo quiero que estes triste por algo que yo cometí...cuando aun eras huevo ,te encontré abandonada en un bosque,no podía dejarte ahí para que mueras sin ver el sol o la luna o aunque sea algo ...ese fue el dia en que te empece a criar,pero yo estaba vieja no podía estar mucho tiempo a tu lado ,esta dudaba que estaría ahí cuando salieras del huevo ...sin importa a cuantos pokemon se lo pregunte todos decían que no . Ya un mes después decidiste salir del huevo y lo primero que dijiste fue memma ,aunque fuera hace poco nunca olvidare ese día...ese día medio un infarto de la emoción y tristeza ...ese día creí que seria mi final ,pero tu vos me regreso a la vida ...siendo mi razón de querer plantarle cara a la muerte ,asta que encuentre a alguien que te cuide ,queriendo irme con una ultima buena obra y ver que acabaras en buenas patas . No seré tu memma ,pero me ves como una como yo te veo como mi hija ...Por favor eevee te la encargo,algo me dice que estara segura con tigo,ya sabiendo que estara segura finalmente puedo entregarme a la muerte y dejar de sufrir,dejarte sin luchar hubiera sido lo que mas hubiera dolido ...me voy viendo_ que _una ultima tuya Zoe ._ Ante estos pensamiento no pude sacar varias lagrimas al ver que sonríes a pesar de esta situación,aunque sea una sonrisa forzada ,no me importa me voy bvendo a lo que mas quiero en esta vida .

* * *

 **Bueno ya viendo que saque este capitulo es facil creer que volvi a la escritura y que ya estoy mejor...en realidad no ,pero apesar de eso como prometi al siguiente le pongo ganas,chau y buena suerte(ando de pocas palabras)**

 **PD: me olvide poner la fecha cuando empece a escribir jajaajaj.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Comienzo de escritura :23/03/2016**

 **Gracias a Jorgelatina,T** **EIETy a 15RodrieguezAccion ,por los seguidores y favoritos**

 **Hola ...¿actualizando tan rápido?¿es un capitulo corto?...jejej mas o menos...es un gusto estar volviendo de a poco a escribir,aunque aun ya ni sepa lo que siento ...**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Debido aun pequeño error al cual desconozco hace cuanto tiempo se me arruinaron los primeros dos capítulos ,como dije no se hace cuanto esta asi ,pero ya arregle el uno y después are lo mismo con el dos .**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios que son lo único que me mantiene activo a la hora de escribir asi que por favor,comenten :)**

 **El fanfic esta llegando a sus capítulos finales ya calcule y no le queda mas de tres capítulos,fue muy interesante escribir el fanfic y por ellos lo unico que estare escribiendo sera este fanfic asta que lo termine para que se valla en una era dorada,celo merece .**

 **E estado pensando cuando esto este terminado de que sacaría dos capitulos especiales,pero aun no se si hacerlo eejeje**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de pokemon .**

* * *

POV DE CION (RYLAN)

En lo que Zoe contaba su historia de lo que paso hace tan poco y de lo que es imposible negar,se me hacia casi imposible tratar de contener la lagrimas. No podía,no puedo llorar aunque se me haga difícil tratar de contener la tristeza ,no puedo llorar NO PUEDO y ni debería hacerlo,la que debería llorar primero por la ida de su memma seria ella no yo que apenas la conocí .

...Su memma claramente le mintió y bastante mal ,pero lo hizo por ella...Hay secretos que son mejor guardarlos por miedo de lastimar ,cuando ella sea lo suficiente mayor celo diré antes de que se de cuenta por si misma y si claramente no pienso separarme de ella asta que quiera irse a formar su propia vida o al menos que quiera dejarme lo que ella decida ,puedo guiarla,pero no puedo controlar su vida .

Mire Zoe tan pequeña e inocente ... Zoe yo vivo hoy y mañana por ti, te voy a cuidar como si fuera una obligación y te apoyare en todo lo que este a mi alcance...no se ¿Que es lo siento? o ¿De donde viene este sentimiento de querer cuidarla? ,¿Esto es lo que siente los padres asía sus hijos? . Pero ni siquiera soy un familiar y su mamma tampoco lo aran y aun así... se querían.

No puedo negarlo ,estoy triste cuando debería estar feliz de que veré a mi familia de nuevo ,se que fue hace poco ,pero los estraño estuve asustado no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos en ese momento . Lo mejor seria dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de su memma o lo que paso en el pasado antes de que piense algo de lo que me arrepiente .

"¿ya casi llegamos?". Pregunto Zoe que se encontraba a mi lado caminando durante este viaje de regreso ami hogar y de regreso con mi familia. No ellos no son mi familia y ese no es mi hogar ,los quiero como silo fueran , me quieren como su hijo ,hermano ,pero es la realidad no son mi familia . Ni siquiera se cuales son los lazos que nos unen,si hablamos de sangre no se si eso nos une o no,no estoy muy seguro de lo que paso con mi cuerpo si se vio convertido en un eevee o se vaporo haciendo que mi alma se colora en el vientre de mi memma cuando ...PERO ¿QUE ME PASO? .

"¿Estas bien?".Estoy pensando mucho las cosas sobre el caso de mi familia y la mamma de Zoe ,también en Zoe ."YA VASTA...".Ese grito de donde vino ¿quien esta aquí?¿que pasa?...Llanto es lo que escuche a continuación,un llanto de tristeza , de preocupación y de miedo .

Logre volver a la realidad saliendo del agujero que estaba en mi mente ,gracias a Zoe que se asusto de que no le hablara y que estuviera actuando estraño,causando que llore NO quiero que llore . Estoy muy extrezado tengo muchas cosas en mente,cosas que quisiera no ver visto o oído en estos días, "Lo siento Zoe...es que enserio no se lo que pasa y darle vueltas al asunto es todo lo que puede hacer...por favor no llores" .Le explique lo que me pasaba de una manera fácil la cual ella pueda entender .

Las lagrimas de Zoe cesaron al momento del que hable, comprobando de lo que único que quería era que le hablara dejara que estoy bien . "...tranquilo mi mamma me enseño a perdonar,solo me asuste...". Decia con la alegría de siempre como si no le importara mucho el pasado ,solo mirando el presente ."...solo quería decirte que llegamos hace unos minutos".

¿Enserio? sacando la vista de Zoe siendo esta lo único que quería ver al salir en ese trance en cual yo no me había metido y ver al alrededor para comprobar de que era cierto ...estaba en casa ,bueno en parte solo estoy en el bosque ,en cual ¿Nací?,tengo que dejar de pensar en eso anteriormente tuve todo el tiempo en el mundo y justo ahora me lo pongo a pensar .Mejor dejo de perder mas tiempo y voy haber mi familia .

Le doy una sonrisa a Zoe ." vamos ,no hay que perder mas tiempo sígueme " . Sin perder tiempo empece a correr hacia mi nido con la esperanza de Zoe me siguiera ,iba a voltear para ver si me seguía ,pero rápidamente se me adelanta y se pone adelante mio .Sonrió al verla correr . "ni siquiera sabes donde esta mi nido" . Tan inocente y animada,es casi imposible odiarla por su forma de ser .

Voltea su cabeza para mirarme corriendo tras ella . "asi entonces toma la delantera y muéstrame donde es ,pero esta entonces". Soltando una pequeña risa ,volviendo a mirar así delante para acelerar dejándome mas atrás a cada segundo .

 _para ser tan joven corre rápido ,pero haber si me sigue el paso cuando esto se vuelva serio ._ Pense,empezando a acelerar para pasarla y guiarla asía mi nido ,donde espero que mi familia me este esperando .

Corriendo me sentida bien ,olvidarme de lo sucesos anteriores ahora solo quería divertirme sin tener interrupciones con pensamientos del pasado . Corriendo por todo el bosque sintiendo como los recuerdos de lo que hice aquí pasaran por mi mente,el entrenamiento,las luchas,las bromas,los pokemon que conocí...y lo mas importante los momento que pase con mi familia en este hermoso bosque .

No puedo explicar lo que siente o porque lo siento,pero quiero ver a mi familia...mi familia verdadera. Se que me ignoraron y que apenas demostraban que me querían ,pero lo hacían para asegurare de que no le pase nada ami hermana,quizás creyendo que no me pasaría nada me dejaron solo para estar al cien por ciento al tanto de ella . Pero se equivocaron...igual que yo,antes de ella naciera eramos una familia unida,buueno no tan unidad,pero estábamos juntos y eso era lo importante ...aunque me entristece no haberlo notado antes ¿debería volver?,aun si aunque pueda hablar no estoy del todo seguro del que me crean ,ni siquiera se si tengo la misma vos ,otra cosa que poner en la lista de cosas que no se...

LA BRUJA ,esa me trajo aquí quizás pueda revestirlo ¿Puede?,lo mejor seria volver con mi familia,no se como que ya estoy tan perdido que ni se que pensar . Pero primero me tengo que despedir de mi familia,así no mas lo aceto,pero tengo que solucionar este error que cometí los juzgue mal ,estaba tan enfocado en el presente y el futuro,que me olvide de los momento que pasamos en el pasado .

Aun con la mente perdida tenia la mirada fija en mi camino atra ves de este bosque esperando volver con mi familia,para luego despedirme de ellos y quien sabe quizás volver cuando sea humano de nuevo ,si es que puedo serlo .

Estaba cerca lo se ,ya estoy llegando ...fui bajando la velocidad esta parar frente unos arboles que rodeaban al claro que tanto me acostumbrado a ver...pero no así . Viendo al prado queriendo fijar mi mirada en el árbol ,mi nido ,pero lo que vi fue solo un gran tronco negro por el lanzallamas del magmortar,ese tonco era parte del arbol o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de el.

Finalmente Zoe logro ponerse al día con migo,dejando de corre poniéndose a mi lado y a ver lo que yo miraba con desprecio y tristeza . "...bueno hay que ver si todavía esta mi familia". Dije simplemente,quería verlos a ellos no al árbol,esta podría ser la ultima ves que nos veremos,después todo queda en manos del destino .

Caminaba lentamente hacia el agujero del arbol esperando que mi familia...adoptiva estuviera ahí... Zoe caminaba un poco mas atrás a mi izquierda ,conociéndola si fuera por ella de de seguro hubiera corrido,pero me esta dando mi tiempo,no sera muy lista,pero se nota que sabe que es lo que siente una persona con solo verla.

A pesar del olor a quemado que aun se sentía el aire si que me concentro,era capas de detectar el olor de mi familia viniendo del árbol , ellos estaban ahí esperándome de seguro...Quería llorar al saber que estaban bien o de la alegría por que los extrañe.

 _Se fuerte Rylan ya falta poco ._ Me decía ami mismo usando el nombre que casi se había quedado en el olvido,quería llorar ,pero cuando los vea no ahora .

Mientras mas cerca estaba me ponía mas inquieto ,pero lo que paso a continuación...toda mi familia salio disparada corriendo del árbol de seguro también cataron mi olor .¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESO _?._ Me grite a mi mismo en la cabeza ,tenia razón del como me detectaron no importa .

"LOS EXTRAÑE TANTO". Grite con alegría soltando todas las lagrimas que tenia contenidas empezando a correr igual con mi familia que querían abrazarme y yo a ellos . Ahora es como si todo a mi alrededor fuera en cámara lenta dejándome llevar por mis impulsos para terminar chocando contra ellos en un raro abrazo o mejor dicho lamidas en el cual yo era el que las recibía,mientras todo lo que podía hacer era llorar al verlos sano y salvo ...

* * *

 **Bueno decidí cortar el capitulo aqui ya que bueno no es suspensivo ni nada de todas formas el que le sigue sera corto asi que no hay precion .**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios...enserio no lo olviden :/ ...chau y buena suerte**

 **Termino de escritura : 02/04/2016**


	12. Chapter 12

**Comienzo de escritura : 03/04/2016**

 **Paso maaas de un mes,lo se,aun me estoy recuperando de mi quebrada emocional o si ya me cure,no lo se,estoy en un punto en la vida en el que siento que no me importa nada ...de todas formas siempre ay cosas de que preocuparse .**

 **Gracias,este fanfic ya e llagado a las 800 vistas y estoy feliz por eso ...o eso hubiera dicho hace tiempo,como dije ando neutro . Pero se que una parte de mi esta feliz y agradecido .**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : No soy dueño de pokemon .**

* * *

POV DE CION (RYLAN)

Después de lo que parecía un sin fin de abrazos y lagrimas de felicidad,les conté el porque había desaparecido,al parecer no les importo mucho ya que había vuelvo sano y salvo . Respecto a Zoe mi familia la aceto rápidamente como parte de nuestro pequeña familia,negándose a dejarla sola,son muy buenos padres se preocupan por mi y los demás ,pero a la ves me dejan probar cosas nuevas para sentirme libre y alegre.

Avía pensado decirle todo la verdad lo mas rápido posible,pero hoy no es ese día,ahora debemos estar juntos y voy a disfrutar estos momentos . No quiero lastimarnos diciendo que no son mis padres y que me tengo que ir lejos,después de que creyeran que no volvería por culpa de ese cazador.

...Los pasaron pasaron y aun no tenia el valor para decirle lo que en realidad soy,hemos convivido de una buena manera como siempre como si nada hubiera pasado,la diferencia seria que ahora esta Zoe con nosotros y yo me estoy divirtiendo mas de la cuenta . Lo cual es raro para ellos ya que casi nunca me vieron actuar así ,si que me conocen...pero no del todo .

...Sobre el caso de mi memma o padre eso es confuso en ciertos casos,ya se siente mejor de la cabeza y...y ...eso... no puedo segur engañarme a mi mismo, no quiero dejarlos.

Por mucho que me sienta culpable de juzgar a mi familia, de querer pedirles perdón por eso y de escaparme ,no puedo irme de aquí si soy feliz aquí con ellos y eso es una realidad que se me es imposible de negar . Pero ¿Es lo correcto?...se que quizás no me querían mucho,pero cuando vi la cara de mi memmas cuando me volvieron haber tan solo después de un día ¿Como devén estar mis padres si me fui durante meses? de seguro están tristes o quizás aun ni se asan dado cuenta .

De todas formas son mi familia y debo perdonarlos,después veré si puedo volver aquí ,así de simple era la cosa ¿Para tanto enredo?

Finalmente después de haberme discutido durante casi una semana si debía o no irme,decidí que si, porque es lo correcto .

Estaba sentado a fuera del árbol ,en mitad de la noche pensando en como explicar las cosas ,es el momento que le contaría la verdad a mis memmas,también celas diría a mi hermanos ,pero no creo que vallan a entender.

"bien Cion ¿que pasa". Mi memma flareon pregunto desde atrás con mi otra memma Jolteon a su lado,les había dicho hace tan solo hace un rato que quería hablar con ellos de algo importante y que los esperaba afuera del árbol para hablar .

Cada una de mis mammas se acorruco a un lado mio para escucharme y de seguro también para mantener el calor,hace un poco de frió .

Suspiro."...primero que nada mi no nombre no es Cion...es Rylan" .Decía queriendo comenzar de apoco .

Jolteon me miro por un rato."...bueno si te gusta ese apoco por mi esta bien ¿Era eso tan importante?". Es casi imposible odiarlos sobre todo cuando me hablan así ,dándome a el apoyo ante lo que elija .

Ya no mas ,vasta de secretos celos diré todo ahora y explicar después ."...SOY UN HUMANO ATRAPADO EN EL CUERPO DE UN EEVEE QUE ACABO EN SU FAMILIA POR UNA RAZÓN QUE DESCONOZCO Y CELOS CUENTO PORQUE QUIERO VOLVER A MI CASA,PERO ME CUESTA DEJARLOS". Grite, soltando todo lo que tanto tenia retenido hace ya tanto tiempo, quitándome un peso de encima y pensamientos que tengo desde hace días

Ellos estaba confundidos y no se si es por lo que dije y aun estas procesando esa información o porque no me entendieron por la velocidad la cual lo grite,espero que no se la segunda ya se me hizo muy difícil tener el valor para decirlo la primera ves .

"...explícanos ¿Que pasa?" . Jolteon dijo del tal manera que me sorprendió,les estoy diciendo que no soy su hijo y que los voy a dejar para reunirme con mi familia.

Les acabe contando la razón del porque era un eevee y del porque quería volver ami casa,esta también les explique mejor es porque se me hacia difícil irme ,no es su culpa ser amigables con migo,es su forma de tratar a sus hijos .

Los dos se miraron por un rato ,al voltear la mirada hacia mi,dicen . "Entonces vete" . Mis memmas dijeron al unisono ,sorprendiéndome habiendo los ojos a lo ancho , ¿Tan rápido deciden? Sin preguntas,nada.

Jolteon mira mi cara de sorprendido por un rato,soltando una pequeña risa . "Entiendo que se hace dificil,solo te criamos como nuestras memmas lo hicieron con nosotros ,con amor...". Respiro hondo por un tiempo ,soltando un gran suspiro . "Tal vez no sea verdad ,te conocemos mas de lo que crees y no serias capas de crearte algo así..." ¿Esta diciendo que no tengo imaginación o que no seria capas de mentir?." Te crearías algo mas creíble y fácil de tragar,si quisieras ir pudiste a verte escapado hace unos días,sin decir nada al respecto".

Tenia pude pero ,no lo hice ,quería volver y despedirme de ellos . "...Yo-yo-yo no se que decir ,en serio,me sorprende con la tranquilidad que se están tomando esto" . Decía tratando de no vacilar al hablar,y también conteniendo la lagrimas que a pesar de que no quería, lloraba igual,no puedo controlarme .

Ahora,Flareon sonrió "...Ya lo sabes,no seras nuestro hijo y nosotros tus memma,pero por eso no quiere decir que nuestro amor no se pueda transmitir de esa manera".

"...Los quiero". Solté finalmente la palabra ,la e dicho antes,aunque nunca creo a verlo dicho de tanta alegría .

Mis padres,verdaderos,no pudieron a ver sido los mejores,tampoco los peores;si ay algo que me enseño esta familia en esta vida es que se puede querer de igual manera,no solo ay que esperar el momento para abrirlo y decir lo que sientes antes una situación drástica . Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras,para que se sepa de antes que no se esta solo y ay alguien acompañándote .

* * *

 **Se,un poco adelantado ,pero esta también es una razón del porque no e podido terminar el capitulo e estado muy trabado con lo que debía escribir y hacer una conmovida despedida ...hoy dije no importaba mucho. Pero en pocas palabras ,fue una despedida simple,pero quizas pocos entiendan el carisma que hubo en las palabras de su memma en tan pocos párrafos al estar diciéndole adiós,no importa cuanto te diga,mientras sea con el corazón, valdrá oro .**

 **Ya no tratare de demorarme tanto,chau y buena suerte**

 **Termino de escritura : 29/05/2016**


	13. Chapter 13

**Comienzo de escritura : 02/06/2016**

 **Gracias a Roy (jeeje) por ser mi favorito numero diez,pero también un gracias a los otros nueve ...que no tengo el tiempo para buscar su nombre,lo siento (me tengo que ir a dormir). Ya dije cosas en mi perfil sobre esto así que...el día de hoy el fanfic a superado las 900 vistas siiiiiiiiiiiiii ajajaj ,gracias,de nuevo :)**

 **Al parecer hice mal un calculo(?) y aparir de ahora quedan dos capítulos para que el fanfic llegue a su fin,PERO,habrá dos capítulos especiales cuando lo termine así que aun falta ,poco,pero bueno .**

 **Me puse las pilas la tarde hoy para escribir y poder actualizar ya que ...feliz cumpleaños a mi see jjajaaj el 7 del 6.**

 **Disfrutar**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad : No soy dueño de pokemon**

* * *

POV de Rylan

Desde anoche todo a estado saliendo como e querido,aun así,no me siento bien al haber dejado mi familia,se que los veré pronto y que se van a estar cuidando asta ese día ,de momento solo puedo soñar con ellos .

No se me hizo fácil decir adiós ,o mejor dicho irme sin decir nada a mis hermanos . No les dije nada porque se que trataran de seguirme,con el mínimo descuido de mis memmas . Les hice prometer que después les digan a donde fui y lo que realmente soy,también lo mucho que ellos me hicieron sonreír con sus locuras y juegos .

No se cuantas veces me lo e dicho, pero enserio,me sorprende lo mucho que e cambio en tan poco tiempo . Aun sigo con miedo,como cualquiera,aunque ahora lo manejo mejor ; no pienso tantas las cosas que are o que hago ,solo las hago y ya ,divirtiéndome . Zoé,como me alegra que duerma como una roca y que pese tan poco

Mire detrás mio para ver a Zoé siendo arrastrada por mi sobre una gran hoja ,que encontré anoche,estaba con unas lianas sujetadas a mi lomo ,el otro extremo sujetada en hoja para así llevarla con mas facilidad por el bosque ,por no tener la fuerza de llevarla en mi hocico ,esta que se despierte .

Se dice que el pasado te da fuerzas para continuar en el presente y así llegar a un futuro,siento que pronto veré si es verdad ...

Ya habrán sido horas desde que decidí irme del árbol ,y volver a mi casa,pero aun no logro salir de este bosque . Es peso de Zoé no sera mucho,para algunos,aun así no puedo moverme mas rápido por estando llevándola ;en estos momentos es como un peso muerto . ¿Para cuando seba a despertar? A su edad yo no era tan dormilón,en este cuerpo claro . Supongo que es mejor así ,mientras mas lejos estemos menos ganas tendrá de volver,eso espero .

Le prometí a su memma que la cuidaría,por eso la traigo con migo,se que le hice la promesa aun muerto,aun así,no significa que no me pudo a ver escuchado lo que le dije . Y si no estaba escuchando ,no me importa, al parecer le debo la vida ,en realidad no estaba en peligro de nada . Dije esas cosas creyendo que me había salvado,cuando en realidad solo me estaba dando el peso de una niña ...da igual,de nada me sirve discutir esto ahora ,tampoco pienso dejar a Zoé;no soy tan malo para abandonar a alguien tan inocente como ella por su cuenta y para que valla a creer que esta sola en la vida ...como yo lo hice .

Solo me queda seguir caminando,aunque me estén empezando a doler las patas y el lomo ,quiero llegar lo mas rápido posible . Menos mas que no estoy muy lejos de la ciudad ,eso es un golpe de suerte, al a ver renacido tan cerca de mi casa ¿Abra sido por casualidad? . No creo que la cosas pacen así por que si,de seguro pronto lo sabre...y se quien tiene esa respuesta .

Al escuchar un ruido,mis orejas se mueven en dirección de donde previno el ruido,no tarde en darme cuenta que venia de detrás mio ,y solo tengo una cosa detrás.

"...¿Donde estamos?¿Pasa algo?". Lo que creía, ese ruido fue un bostezo de Zoé al despertarse de su siesta,su larga y placentera siesta . Lo mejor seria responder a sus preguntas ,lo tenia que sabes tarde o temprano .

Suelto un largo suspiro ,que parecía de agonía, no solo porque le iba a decir sino porque en realidad me estaba por desmayar por el esfuerzo que estado haciendo estas ultimas hora . Veré si puedo hacer esta charla lo mas larga posible,ademas,es pequeña tendré que explicar un poco detalladamente lo que voy a decir .

Mordí la liana ,que tenia sujetada al lomo,asta romperla y quitarme ese peso de encima . La vi,en su mirada de confusión que exigía respuestas rápidas o se volverá loca . "Veras Zoé,por donde empezar..."

* * *

 **Ahí** **hice el mal calculo ,ya que prefiero hacer un salto de tiempo después de terminar un capitulo,no en el capitulo jeej . Fue corto ,lo se,el siguiente sera mas largo,espero ,chau y buena suerte...gracias por todo ,enserio gracias .**

 **Termino de escritura : 06/06/2016**


	14. Chapter 14

**Comienzo de escritura: 08/06/2016**

 **Gracias a Jose Antonio817 por el favorito y el seguidor, y a todos los que estén leyendo este fanfic ya que llego a los 1028 vistas, gracias :-)**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **¿A que se debe ahora que este volviendo a subir un capitulo incompleto? y además ¿actualizando de dia?: Bueno verán , es que el 3 del 7 mi cuenta cumple un año. Por eso un tiempo después de a ver comenzado el día escribire algo en mi perfil diciendo lo agradecido que estoy por el apoyo que tenido y también habrá una pequeña sorpresa...**

 **Bueno, por eso actualizo ahora para decirle que se pacen por mi perfil, como en doce horas o menos, es algo que quiero que la mayor parte de mi lectores quiero que lea. Por favor.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, ahora si tengo una escusa por a ver tardado... Me quede leyendo, en total de varios fanfic, alrededor de 300.000 palabras y escribí un fanfic llamado el "el jardín es de todos"**

 **Por cierto, si ven que falta una tilde por ahí jejee, después arreglo. Es que en lo que escribió la mayor parte de este capitulo no tiene corrector. Después arreglo eso con la computadora.**

 **Tambien creo que debería sacar eso del resumen "últimos x capitulo", por si sigo cortando como esta ahora, ni yo se ejejej.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de pokemon**

* * *

POV DE RYLAN

Como fueron pasado los días al fin logre salir del bosque, pero, antes de eso. Anduve casi todo un día en explicarle todo a Zoé; al principio se lo tomo como un juego o una simple broma que me obligaron hacer mis hermanos para divertirse, que no estábamos lejos del árbol y no dejaríamos el lugar que ella empezó a considerar su hogar, y a los nuevos pokémon que quería como si fuesen su familia.

Su actitud cambio demasiado, cuando le dije que no era broma. Me estaba yendo del árbol, y llevándome a ella con migo, querer volver a ser humano y así para volver con mi verdadera familia. Se tomo un tiempo en tragarse ese cuento, verdadero. No dijo mucho asta varios minutos después asta que se fue caminando en la dirección en la que me dirigía, antes de que se levantara de su siesta.

"Vamos ya". Fue todo lo que me dijo ese día, al contarle mi historia, la cual es verdadera. Habíamos decidido descansar cuando había caído el sol, justo esa noche me contó lo que en realidad sentía. Que a pesar de lo que en realidad era por fuera, no quita el echo de lo que soy por dentro. Podre ser cualquier monstruo para ella, pero, aun así no le importaría me seguiría queriendo ... y viendo como su hermano porque sabe que soy de confiar y que eres por fuera no vale nada. Su memma le dijo eso, al menos quisiera poder a verla conocido, debió ser un buen pokémon para criar a alguien como ella, y ya siendo tan joven sabe lo que debe creer y en lo que no.

Fueron pasando dos días , Zoé anda tranquila; lo cual me sorprende, yo por otro lado no espero para llegar a la ciudad, no nos hemos encontrado con ningún entrenador o humano, lo cual hace de este viaje aburrido y sin convenientemente, lo cual también es bueno; no quiero acabar atrapado, ya e decido que quiero ser libre para poder vivir mi vida. Mi cadenas de cuando era humano eran mis padres y mi miedo, lo único que me puede mantener prisionero ahora seria un entrenador ...

"Mira Zoé, eso es una escuela". Finalmente hemos llegado a la ciudad después de varios días de caminata. No recordaba con mucha exactitud el donde estaba la cabaña de esa bruja, por eso estoy aquí para volver sobre mis pasos de hace unos meses atrás. Ademas de la razón de que Zoé tenia hambre, no se de muchos arbustos de bayas por aquí o de algún manzano. Por eso estamos aquí justo ay un manzano en el patio de la escuela, solo entraremos y saldremos rápidamente. Soy consciente de que nadie ahí tiene una pokeball, pero es mejor es ir con cuidado,

"Así que es eso". Decia mirando a la escuela a travez del alabrado, que esta ahi para que lo alumnos no se escapen. No habrá sido una escuela muy grande, o diferente, comparada con otras. Ya con que ella una escuela por aquí es mucho, sobre todo que te enseñe gratis. Pocos son los que toman las clases, muchos vienes por obligación en vez de venir a voluntad. Yo venia porque quería aprender, lo necesario, antes de ir en mi viaje pokémon...

"Aun insisto en que deberíamos buscar en otro lugar, se que te te dije que aquí hay manzanas, pero también podría a ver manzanas y varios tipos de bayas por el bosque". Sonreí sabiendo lo que dirá, pero cabe la posibilidad de que ya se allá olvidado...

Zoé, me miro como si estuviera bromeando al decirle algo así." ... En estos últimos dos días". Hablaba lentamente en vos baja, de una manera casi macabra, mirándome fijamente. " si apenas hemos comido !Y eso es por que tu no sabes que bayas son saludable para comer¡, " Según ella es de ponerse salvaje cuando no como lo suficiente, al parecer es verdad y se pone peor cuando le menciono algo de comida." y como si fuera poco... !Tampoco sabes que árbol está siendo habitado por pokémon"

Se que e echado a perder todo en cuanto conseguir comida, su ira lo demuestra todo. Casi la acabe enfermando al hacer que se coma una baya podrida, o cuando estaba trepando un árbol sin sabes que unos gloom lo habían tomado como su hogar, me atacaron al enterarse que les quería robar unas manzanas sin su permiso.

... Podre ser listo en varios casos, pero si no fuera por el cuidado de mis memmas, seguro, no duraba ni una semana como un pokémon. En la escuela no me enseñaron, nada, como poder sobrevivir en la naturaleza... y se supone que estudiamos ahí para ser entrenadores y así saber como cuidarnos en nuestro viaje. Si vuelvo a ser humano, veré si dejo la escuela, porque de momento no me enseñan nada y lo único que hacen es retrasar el comienzo de mi viaje para ser un entrenador. Un día crees que te habían enseñado todo lo necesario para tu viaje, pero al otro día de haber comenzado a viajar descubres que no es así.

"Esta bien Zoé, no me gusta verte así,". No lo digo solo por el echo del que me este agrediendo, si no que de esa manera ya ni la reconozco." Veamos si... encontramos unas manzanas". Tenia que cuidar mis palabras y mi forma de actuar, no valla ser que me ataque. Suconcientemente pedia que fuera sabado, para que no alla nadie en la escuela.

Caminamos un tiempo alrededor del alambrado esta que vimos una parte estaba cabado un poso, por debajo del elambrado, lo suficiente grande para que podamos entrar y, despues, salir habia varios pokémon queentraban por ese poso, solo para otener comida y un par de caricias. Aun no entiendo porque nunca lo taparon.

...

* * *

 **No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil, chau y buena suerte**

 **Termino de escritura: 02/07/2016**


	15. Chapter 15

**Comienzo de escritura: 17/07/2016**

 **Si, me demore en empezar a escribir... estaba leyendo, mucha escusa no puedo tener jeje. Pero bueno ¿Quien espera que actualice rápido? Digo ¿Quien espera algo de mi? Como sea... mejor para mi, asi no tengo preción.**

 **Otro capitulo aparte... siiiii como la tengo en dividir los** **capítulos, pero les prometo esto "no sera la ultima ves. Aun sigue de la continuación del capitulo anterior... enserio, si no lo divido quedario largo, si es largo me demoro mas. Lo hago por una buena causa. Se que estarán leyendo menos cada ves que actualizo, pero al menos serian capas de acordarse de lo que paso en el capitulo anterior...**

 **Bueno, disfruten.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de pokémon.**

* * *

¿Quién diría que sentiría nostalgia al volver a ver la escuela de tan de cerca? No sabría decir si a cambiado mucho, o sido yo el que cambio. Desde mi..., digo, desde que e estado en este nuevo cuerpo, no me había fijado mucho de lo grande que esta todo desde el punto de vista de un eevee. Lo único que veía fueron los arboles, pero, veo la escuela y me siento muy pequeño comparado con ella...

"¡¿Vas a dejar de mirar esa cosa?! ¡Ven y dime DONDE ESTA ESE ÁRBOL! ". Casi empezaba a saltar como un loco por todo el lugar por el grito que Zoé lanzo. No puedo creer que me allá quedado hipnotizado viendo la escuela, digo, ni que allí allá pasado las mejores cosas de mi vida.

"sígueme". No queriendo que se vuelva mas molesta por el tiempo que le hice perder, por estas viendo la escuela, corro hacia parte trasera de escuela donde me encontraría con el patio donde se encontraba el manzano. De seguro Zoé me seguía por detrás.

La parte trasera no tenia nada de especial, ni mesas, o algún asiento, solo un árbol que se encontraba casi al borde del alambrado escondido en una de las esquinas.

Ya podía ver el árbol, no estaba muy lejos,... y a Zoé que se me adelanto a una gran velocidad delante mio, dirigiéndose hacia el árbol. No me sorprende que un simple pestañear ya la veía ahí trepándose por el tronco.

Finalmente la alcance y tomo un pequeño descanso cerca del árbol, aun manteniendo de alguna forma en mis cuatro patas, lo que a causado en mi la falta de comida, miro a Zoé tratando de trepar por el tronco y así llegar a la copa de árbol, vería su intento en vano en gracias, pero no quiero salir lastimado si es que me rio. Sus cortas garras se lo impedían, pero aun así estaba dejando una que otra cortada en tronco.

Subia a una velocidad un tanto lenta. A simple vista diría que es una pokémon salvaje enloquecido por querer comer unas manzanas, aunque era eso, pero en realidad era un pequeño pokémon que se esta forzando demasiado en querer conseguir comida que alguien le debió a ver dado, y ese alguien soy yo.

Basta de arrepentimiento, quiere ayuda y eso le daré. Doy lentamente marcha a tras sin quitar ni por un segundo la vista de Zoé, esto que are sera estúpido, pero ¿Que puedo perder? Por lo mínimo un diente, si que esas cosas son fáciles de sacar. Ya estando, a lo que mi parecer, a dos metros del árbol. "A las una...". Me preparo fijo bien mi vista en Zoé. "Dos... ". Ya estoy listo para la corrida, cierro lo ojos al no estar seguro del si meteré la pata, pero aun así estoy decidido. "¡Tres!"... ¡allá voy Zoé!. No perder tiempo voy corriendo en dirección del árbol, acelerando cada segundo.

"¿Vas a donde?". Esa pregunta, de parte de Zoé, me saca de mi concentración. Iba abrir los ojos y frenar, pero el choque contra algo solido ya había echo ese trabajo.

Todo daba vuelta a mi alrededor, estaba aturdido, apenas si podía mantener el equilibrio en las cuatro patas. No tenia control de mi movimiento, no sabias lo que así para mantenerme de pie. El dolor sofocándote al sentir mi hocico siendo aplastado contra mi rostro. En una mala movida de las patas caigo inmóvil al suelo.

 _¿Para que cerré los ojos?_. Me quede tumbado en suelo lamentándome, quizás también casi inconsciente. Siento también por el dolor, que aunque quisiera, no me permita moverme. Abre dejado dejado mi miedo atrás hace un largo tiempo, pero, temer siempre sera una parte de mi. E tenido miedo gran parte de mi vida, habría sido un milagro que se esfumara en tan solo unos meses. Estas son las raíces que aun están en mi, el miedo de intentar cualquier cosa por primera ves.

"!¿Estas bien?¡".

Soló quiero descansar, cerrar los ojos un rato y quizás tomar una siesta. Si, mejor are eso, ni que estuviera haciendo algo. Ese pensamiento no habría sido de todo mio, pero es algo que una parte de mi quiere y se aprovecha de esta oportunidad para hacerse notar... quiero descansar. Siiii, voy a dormir, ya me merezco un descanso por tanto trabajo de niñera... Zoé, que linda eevee, se comporta tan bien.

A dormir...

* * *

 **Ahí otra razón del porque lo deje aparte dije muchas veces "árbol", me arte de decir esa palabra por este capitulo. No se cuantas veces la escribí, pero creo que fueron bastante.**

 **Bueno, como que ya estoy dejando unas enseñanzas en el fanfic y eso me alegra, lo que me deprime es que son casi invisibles. Y si, deje dos en este capitulo... a ver si la encuentran... a ver si dicen algo... ajaja.**

 **No se si nos acercamos al final o a la mitad, con tantos cortes que hago, ni yo se cuantos capítulos se alargara el fanfic... y mas los capítulos especiales (de momento tengo pensados tres).**

 **Como sea, chau y buena suerte.**

 **Termino de escritura; 24/07/2016**


	16. Chapter 16

**Comienzo de escritura: 25/07/2016**

 **Gracias a meteorxddgames por el alerta y el favorito, y a ustedes por hacer llegar al fanfic a las 1.247 vistas, gracias.**

 **Asi que este fanfic ¿Ya lleva más de un año? Como vuela el tiempo en estos días jeje. No llegue a actualizar justo en el momento y eso me es un poco frustrante.**

 **Bueno quiero decir, gracias. Se que soy de decir mucho esa palabras, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo sentirse agradecido? ¿Algo malo en que lo diga?. Para algunos se que por las gracias que doy parecerá una pequeñes, pero se agradece todo lo que te dan, no hay que ser exigente, ser feliz con lo que tienes y no pensar en lo que te falta.**

 **Me gustaria dar gracias nombre por nombre ajaja, pero no. Pero aun asi, GRACIAS por estar aquí leyendo este fanfic que se actualiza cada una eternidad ajaja. Aun no dare marcha a tras, ya es tarde para eso.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de pokémon.**

* * *

Pov de Rylan/Ción

Que siesta la que e tenido, no se si seguir acostado y tratar de volver domir o levantarme. Me voy moviendo para tratar de tener una postura mas cómoda, no se como estoy acostado ahora, pero así estoy n...

"Te estas levantando temprano, aunque a sido el tiempo suficiente para que coma casi todas las manzanas que podía alcanzar". ¿Zoé? ¡Zoé! ¡Me e olvidado de ella!, se debe estar muriendo de hambre. Casi me levantaba a los saltos cuando medí cuenta de lo que me dijo ¿Llego a las manzanas? Por la forma en la que me hablo al parecer, de momento, ya esta satisfecha. No era ni capas de llegar a subir la mitad del árbol ¿Como es qué llego? .

 _Mejor me levanto, también tengo hambre_. Estaba por ponerme de pie hasta que...

"Cuidado no te vallas a caer, no sera un gran caída, pero no quiero que te quedes en dormido de nuevo".

 _"_ ¿Caer?". Mejor ya abro los ojos si no ya no me mantengo al tanto de nada de lo que dice Zoé. Abro los ojos con un poco de prisa, sin la intención del querer acostumbrarme a la luz del sol por ese acto impulsivo los vuelvo a cerrar, unas ves que _ya_ los tenia abiertos, por culpa de la luz solar. No había visto mucho del donde estaba solo pude ver una hojas y a Zoé sentada, al parecer, esperando que me levantara. No había prestado mucho atención antes, pero , al parecer, estoy mas cansado de lo que creía. Siendo, probablemente, lo único que responde en mi son mi pensamientos y eso no me sirve de nada.

"Esta bien". Comenzaba a decir Zoé. ", te dejare algunas manzanas sigue durmiendo".

Tanto se nota que estoy cansado ¿Por que me siento así?, se que, por mi poco conocimiento, no e comido ya hace tiempo y tampoco e dormido mucho en las noches por estar haciendo vigilancia en caso de algún pokémon, o humano, nos ataque por la noche... solo e querido cuidarla; ella es parte de mi familia, aunque pocos lo lleguen a ver así. Estaré muy cansado, pero aun así tratare levantarme y comer unas manzanas, si me duermo cuando me levante me sentiré peor, pero claro no tendría sueño. Comeré y después me dormiré, espero que estemos en un lugar seguro si llegara a pasar algo no creo poder hacer mucho.

Si tan solo pudiera levantarme , o aunque sea poder abrir los ojos de nuevo. Desconozco el donde estoy, no e visto mucho mi alrededor, todo lo que e escuchado fue la voz de Zoé y ni puedo captar algún aroma para darme alguna pista.

No tengo muchas opciones levantarme no creo que pueda, pero creo poder hablar. "¿Me puedes dar una manzana?". E catado un poco el sonido de voz y sonaba agotada, de alguna forma, también como si estuviera vacía. Ahora todo depende del si Zoé me alcanza una, había dicho algo del que se había comido todas las mazana que podía alcanzar, espero que allá dejado alguna a su alcance o que al manos pueda llegar a agarrar otra. Si están fuera de su alcance, me volveré a dormir después veré si podre levantarme...

Escucho un fuerte suspiro, habrá sido Zoé. "Bien lo are, la familia se debe apoyar mutuamente o eso decía mi memma... ". Hubo una pequeña pausa."... La extraño tanto". No lo sabia, nunca había dicho lo sentía por la separación de su memma o me e molestado en preguntarle lo que sentía.

Escuchaba el como si unas ramas se estuvieran moviendo, ya por las hojas que están en las ramas suelen hacer ruido al mover la rama.

Pasaron varios segundo, lo cuales para mi fueron minutos, y aun seguía escuchando las hojas que se movían.

Escuche un pequeño, pero aún así audible, grujido. "¡Me caigo!". No estaba ni racionando por haber escuchado el grito y escucho un fuerte porrazo de algo pesado que sea caído al suelo.

"¡Ay!". El grito de dolor de Zoé basto para que me pudiera levantar, fue tal la velocidad la cual reaccione que ni estoy seguro de a ver sido yo, fue por puro instinto.

Una vez de pie estaba mareado, y siendo la falta de energía que me volvía a querer a tirar al piso, siendo ahora la voluntad que tenia lo único que me mantenía de pie. Pero no parecía ser lo suficiente para quedarme de pie, la energía que me había ayudado antes a levantarme se fue tan rápido como llego.

 _Debo estar pie. A_ bro los ojos de una vez, para encontrar a Zoé y saber ya el donde me encontraba.

Ahora el ni me a afectado como antes, pero la luz aun era demasiado para mis ojos, tenia la vista borrosa veía casi todo blanco no podía ni pensar el donde podría estar.

Después de unos parpadeos ya podía ver mejor mi entorno, pero ya e perdido mucho tiempo, estaba parado en alguna parte de la copa de un árbol, no es es difícil deducir eso por todas las hojas que están a mi alrededor y la corteza que esta por debajo de mis pies. Siendo toda la prisa para averiguar el donde estaría Zoé, ni me e molestado en pensar como llegue aquí.

 _¿Dondé estará?._ Miro mi alrededor en su búsqueda. _Escuche fuerte golpe, debió a verse caído._

 _"_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Te caíste pequeña?". Escucho una voz decir a un lado del árbol. Se debió a ver estado dirigiendo a Zoé, pero aquí si apenas hay algún pokémon... debe ser un humano.

 _Si creen que dejare que la atrapen, están muy equivocados._ Estaba por empezar a correr y saltar fuera del árbol, con la intención de caer en la cabeza del chico que le hablo a Zoé.

...Pero veo la cara de Zoé por donde iba a saltar, estaba trepando el árbol. Una vez estando, da media vuelta. "Gracias por la ayuda para subir". No podría estar dirigiéndose a otra persona, soló le ayudo a subir al árbol de nuevo no quería hacerle nada.

 _Menos mal._

Ya Zoé al a ver dado las gracias, vuelve a dar media vuelta y me ve, llenando de alegría al saber que yo estaba bien. "¿No que estabas muy cansado para levantarte?". No puede dejar de ser una curiosa, ni por las más pequeñas cosas. Me gustaría responderle pero aún no se mucho del como fue.

"¿Dondé hay una manzana?". Evite la pregunta con otra. Trataba de no dar una sonrisa tonta, pero aun así ella me daba una rara mirada.

"... Por algún lado debe quedar una". Decía un poco apenada, mientras trababa de sacar su cara de mi vista. Se debió a ver comido casi todas.

Suspiro. "No importa, se que no lo hacías con la intención de dejarme sin comer. Es mi culpa por no haberte alimentado. E podido aguantar dos días casi sin comer, un par de horas más no es problema". Ademas creo que cuando recupere mi cuerpo esta habré y sueño se iran... mejor me pondré a dormir un rato, estos pensamientos ya ni mio perecen ser. No creo que la bruja se valla a ningún lado.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué tanto me miras?".

¿Mirando? No me había dado cuenta que la estaba viendo todo el rato en el que pensaba, ya esto me es raro. Apenas me entiendo a mi mismo. Tampoco había notado que lo parpados se me hacían mas pesado, cada vez más dificil me hacia mantener los ojos abiertos... y despierto, estaba listo para tomar una siesta.

¡No me puedo dormir otra vez! ... pero, pero si hace unos segundos quería dormir y ahora ¿Me niego hacerlo?, mi mente ni podría estar más alborotada.

"¿Responderás mi pregunta?". Decía Zoé sin estar muy consciente de lo que pasaba en mi cabeza, ni yo entendia lo que me pasaba asi que explicárselo no seria muy posible.

Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Delante de mis ojos el tiempo se mueve lento y lo intercepto de esa manera.

"... Mejor duerme un tiempo, pero no demasiado si llega a pasar tratare de levantarte antes de que se oculte el sol". Eso sonó raro, viniendo de Zoé.

Me tomo lo que dijo como una orden, como si fuera lo único que quisiera hacer... obedecerle. A quitado mis dudas de mi mente y me e decidido en una de las dos, dormiré.

Dejo de tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos y los cierro, se sentía tan relajante dejar de hacer fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos.

No se lo que pasa ahora, todo lo que siento es que me caigo... y nada, e caído dormido, otra vez.

* * *

 **Y si, esto parece ser bastante de un reñeno jajaja. Lo siento.**

 **chau y buena suerte**

 **PD: Aveces cuando una persona tiene hambre, sueño, sed o esta cansado suele pensar de manera diferente de la que normalmente piensa... hay veces que uno puede ser manipulable al estar en ese estado.**

 **Termino de escritura: 23/06/2016**


	17. Chapter 17

**Comienzo de escritura: 07/09/2016**

 **Gracias por a ustedes por hacer llegar a este fanfic a las 1,331 vistas GRACIAS.**

 **Aqui esta el ante ultimo capitulo, cuando lo escribía me dije "mejor mando a la chingada todo eso del árbol de la escuela y avanzo con la historias" jaja, en verdad me dije eso... maldito** **árbol de la escuela eres lo unico que me arrepiento de este fanfic...**

 **Si se preguntan ¿Por que tarde en empezar a escribir? Es facil estaba viendo "one piece" y lo sigo viendo jajaja. Ahí tiene la razón, ademas de que tengo problemas con el movil que me impide escribir el capitulo por las tardes... y también me impide leer :,( .**

 **Como sea disfrutar y si quieren comentar, denle hace capítulos que no leo una opinión... por mi... o no, háganlo si quieren jajaja.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de pokémon.**

* * *

POV de Zoé

Veía como Cion se tambaleaba lado a lado tratando de mantenerse despierto. No soy capas de comprender que le esta pasando por la cabeza, tenia curiosidad y quería preguntarle, pero en su lugar e dicho. "... Mejor duerme un tiempo, pero no demasiado si llega a pasar tratare de levantarte antes de que se oculte el sol". Quería saber que le pasaba, pero el se a esforzado mucho en estos días se lo merece, de igual siempre puedo preguntarle después.

Veía como Cion había dejado de tambalearse y me miraba por un tiempo antes de empezar a cerrar los ojos letanmente y empezar a inclinarse hacia un lado, no hizo ningún esfuerzo en mantener el equilibrio sólo se dejo caer. ¿Fue algo qué dije? Al menos sea dormido rápidamente, no se si me importa mucho el como.

Soltando un largo suspiro me dejo caer al suelo y me recuesto, yo estoy más cansado de lo que e aparentado frente a el, pero creo ser capas de durar un buen tiempo. Solo a sido unas horas de sueño las que no e tenido.

Empiezo a pensar mientras miraba a Cion dormir. Creo _que no e sido muy buena con el en estos días, para mi no es fácil controlarme cuando tengo hambre, pero tampoco e echo mucho el intento de controlarme. Al menos no se sintió ofendido por varias de las cosas que e dicho, si lo pienso ahora creo que me e herido más ami mismas que a el._

 _Me pregunto que pasara cuando recupere su cuerpo, no se si aun estaremos juntos... no quiero que me deje, somos hermanos ¿No?-_

 _Se me a olvidado preguntar que es lo que hacia en eso lo que el llamaba escuela, justo ahora me viene a entrar esa curiosidad, otras de las cosas que le preguntare cuando se despierte._

Suspiro al fin terminando con mi largo pensamiento y dudas de lo que pasara después de que el vuelva a la normalidad.

Ahora sólo tengo que esperar un tiempo hasta que crea que ya es hora de despertarlo, nos iremos de aquí y iremos directo hacia donde esta esa bruja. No sabre lo que es una bruja, solo se que es lo que el esta buscando para volver a la normalidad.¿Qué estaré haciendo durante ese tiempo?, dormir no creo que sea algo que pueda hacer, yo me debo encargar de despertarlo a el, no el ami... si me quedo dormida lo más probable es que el dormirá hasta el día siguiente y no puedo dejar que eso pase, si pasa el estará con mucha más hambre que tiene ahora.

Bueno, a dejar que el tiempo pase y esperar que llegue la hora indicada... que aburrido se va hacer esto...

* * *

POV de Rylan/Cion

Aquí estoy, caminando en el camino por el bosque que solía tomar para ir ami casa. A sido tiempo desde que estado por aquí, y apenar de que veo todo desde una un punto de vista más abajo de lo que veía antes, aun me siento muy familiarizado con este lugar.

Zoé solo me había echo dormir unas horas, al parecer se estaba aburriendo tanto que se había cansado de esperar. Sin duda son muchas las cosas que la alteran y hacen sacar su otros lados que no conozco, algún debería saber que son las cosas que la alteran para poder evitarlas.

"Ya estamos cerca Zoé". Si no recuerdo mal debe ser por aquí, lo mejor seria que mantenga la vista enfocada a los alrededores. Esa cabaña había aparecido de un día para el otro, también pudo llegar a desparecer en estos días, lo mejor para seria que no sea así.

Aun me discuto el porque hago esto, e vivido una buena vida como un eevee y e tenido una familia que gracias a ellos e podido superar la mayor parte de todos mis miedos día a día. Por mucho de que aun estoy a tiempo para retratarme y regresar al nido, no quiero, siento que debo hacer esto... y seguir adelante con la vida que se me a dado desde un principio.

No se porque tengo el presentimiento que algo va a pasar, algo lo cual podría arruinarme todo.

"Al fin podremos darle el final a esto". Respondió Zoé un poco alegre.

Me detengo, Zoé haciendo lo mismo.

Creo que es por aquí. Miro ami alrededor, fijando la vista en por el interior del bosque donde se supone que debe estar la cabaña. Los arboles, lo cuales cada uno tapaba una porción de mi vista mientras más lejos quería mirar, en parte no me permitían ver muy lejos, aunque... creo que ¡Ahí esta! .

"¡Sígueme Zoé!". Me mando corriendo a toda la velocidad que me es posible en dirección de donde me pareció ver la cabaña, con la seguridad de que ella me seguía. Se que es algo innecesario correr tan rápido aun lugar que se encuentra tan cerca, pero cada segundo menos de espera para mi vale algo, hasta del echo que no e comido en días me querido olvidar para no retrasarme más tiempo... ¿Hoy es el día? .

Ya la veo esta tan solos unos metros, bajo la velocidad de apoco con la intención de no chocarme con la cabaña por no poder frenar a tiempo.

E dejado de correr, tengo la cabaña delante de mi hocico este es el momento que e estado esperando en estos dos días y la respuesta ami pregunta ¿Podre ser un humano de nuevo? .

Subo lentamente sin mucha prisa, tratando de mantener la emoción, los pocos escalones y poder ver al fin aquella puerta, ¿La cuál se estaba abriendo? La puesta se abría lentamente más y más esta el punto que podía ver quien era el que la abría.

"No hay nadie aquí afuera". Decía un poco impacientado la persona que la había abierto la cual miraba a todos lados en búsqueda de alguien sin saber que yo estaba un poco más abajo, yo por otro lado me quede congelado al ver... que era yo el que había abierto la puerta.

* * *

 **Si no entendieron con el "era yo" se refiere que veia su cuerpo humano... y si ese era mi ultimo as que de as no tiene mucho.**

 **B** **ueno solo dire, que ahora en las noches estaré trabajando en algo por lo máximo una hora al día para poder entregarlo a tiempo... asi que perdon si demoro en el probable ultimo capitulo.**

 **Chau y buena suerte, gracias por seguirme tan lejos :).**

 **PD:** "Al fin podremos darle el final a esto". Respondió Zoé un poco alegre.

 **No rompas la cuarta pare Zoé jajaja.**

 **Termino de escritura: 13/09/2016**


	18. Chapter 18

**Comienzo de escritura 16/09/ 2016**

 **...**

 **El ultimo capitulo... al final si estoy derramando unas lagrimas al saber que al fin terminare lo que comence hace mas de un años... este es el dia, digo noche. Este quizas sea el capitulo más largo tiene como mas de 2.300 palabras... y lo escribi rápido en cuatro noches, ignoren eso de que lo empece el 16/09 de ahí arriba ejej.**

 **Gracias por todo... jeje, no crean que esa serán las únicas gracias... primero a los comentarios:**

 **Barcheuk: Crei que me habias dejado abandonado, me alegra saber que aun estas por aqui. Solo lee y comprenderás eso...**

 **EQUINOX YEXUE: Tambien crei que te habias ido ejeje, espero que te quedes un rato más. ejej, los viejes en tiempo si se veia asi mismo probablemente se destruiría la existencia... nada que ver ajaja. Si, ahi fui directo, ni idea el como describirlo.**

 **No SE OLVIDEN DE LEER LA NOTA DE ABAJO.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de pokémon, lo cientificos dicen que en otro universo tal vez, pero no es este.**

 **ja**

* * *

POV de Cion

No podía creer lo que veo y mucho menos podía entenderlo, a pesar del todo el bello que cubría su rostro y la ropa algo destruida se que ese es mi cuerpo, pero sera verdad no se como es eso posible...

"Un humano con melena, y por la cara que tienes al parecer no es algo normal ¿Verdad?". Dijo Zoé creyendo que estaba viendo era un humano cualquiera, pero no sabia que ese era mi cuerpo humano. Si ese soy yo ¿Quien soy yo?. "Que cara la que tienes". Decía mientras empezaba a reírse a carcajadas. Ella no es de reírse seguido pero cuando cuando pasa algo gracioso le es imposible mantener la risa... cosas normales en los los niños no la pueda culpar.

"¡Entra a esos eevee de una vez!". Grito un voz molesta desde adentro de casa, la cual reconocí como la voz de la anciana que e visitado meses atrás, me alegra saber que aun esta aquí.

El humano, aun no me trago mucho del que ese sea yo; le diré así por un tiempo, bajo la mirada y nos miro. "¿Estos dos? ¿Al que le es difícil respirar por estar riéndose tanto y al que no mueve ni un pelo con cara de bobo? " . Se nos quedo mirando un tiempo más antes de segur hablando. "Como ordene señora... ¿Ya te e dicho antes que me encantan los eevee?...". La anciana le corta en medio de su hablar.

"Si, si, si, si, ya me lo as dicho varias veces antes. Solo tráelos una vez". ¿Por que querida que entremos?. De una cosa estoy seguro y es para hablar conmigo, si no es eso no se que podría ser. No me sorprende que sepa que esto estoy por aquí, al fin y cabo hace unos meses sabia que andaba por aquí cerca.

"Bueeeeeno, señora, lo que pidas". Respondió mi yo humano como si esa anciana de su jefa se tratase ¿O sera algo más?.

E estado esperando este día por mucho tiempo y soy consciente que esperar unos segundos más no me ara nada, pero ya teniendo cerca mi objetivo lo quiero aun más cerca, me siento con gamas de que esto termine de una vez para saber si hay o no vuelta atrás para mi. ¡Quiero saberlo ahora! .

Antes del que el humano me agarrara para levantarme dejo de lado todo eso del que ese es mi cuerpo y salgo corriendo hacia dentro de la cabaña donde con suerte me reuniría rápidamente con la anciana... y así fue.

Todo el lugar era igual como la ultima y primera vez que estuve, repisas y muebles acoplados contra la pare con varios frascos de todo tipo en ellas.

Ahí estaba ella en el centro de la habitación sentada en un sofá para una persona de colo verde.

"Estoy segura que antes ni te animabas a entrar y ahora lo haces sin pesar dos veces lo que te puede pasar, puedo decir que as cambiado... pero estoy seguro del que no vienes a hablar de lo que fue de tu vida como un pokémon ¿O me equivoco?".

Por mucho de que le quería responder de una manera un tanto grosera a su pequeña broma de mi yo del pasado, me resistí. Ya es el momento de hacerle esa pregunta. "¿Puedo volver a ser humano?".

La anciana saca una pequeña risita antes de siguió hablando . "Si".

 _¡Que directa! Espera ¿Dijo si? ..._

 _"_ Recuerda que puedo leer tu mente sobre todo cuando las haces fácil de detectar, se que as esperado por esa respuesta un largo tiempo, no me es cómodo hablar con alguien cuando tiene ora cosa en mente". Se me había olvidado que podía hacer eso, pero ¿Por que no me siento feliz al saber que volveré a ser humano?, se que lo estoy pero no me siento como si lo estuviera...

El humano se para atrás mio con Zoé reposando en sus brazos. "Aquí traje a uno de los eevees, el otro se adelanto al entrar". Decía mientras le hacia unas caricias a Zoé en el cuello las cuales ella disfrutaba con gusto.

"Bien querido déjala al lado del otro eevee, siéntate en serca que te necesitare para algo pronto" La anciana le hablo con tranquilidad y con una actitud un tanto diferente de la cual me a hablado ami hace poco. "Tratare de ser rápida y explicarte un poco de la duda que tienes, y no me es necesario saber que estas pensando para saber que lo quieres saber. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que yo te pedí algo a cambio?". Decía esperando que le respondiera.

Fue hace un largo tiempo, y cada tanto recordaba ese trato que me llenaba de dudas al hacerlo. "Si, si lo recuerdo".

"Bien, continuo. Lo que pedía a cambio era tu cuerpo".

 _¿Mi cuerpo? Era eso era lo..._

"Chico, deja de hacerte preguntas las cuales yo tengo las respuesta. Si yo estaría en tu situación pensaría lo mismo, pero deja esos dramas por ahora que quiero ser directa y tu apenas me vas a escuchar cuando te estas metiendo en ese mundo tuyo".

Suspiro. Tiene razón, solo me buscar las respuestas a preguntas las cuales no encontraría por mi mismo, siendo las respuestas que están en frente mio. " Lo siento si me distraje".

"Ya me estoy aburriendo de permanecer aquí sentada y no entiendo nada de lo que hablan ¿Es necesario todo este parloteo?". Se quejo Zoé que durante este tiempo se había quedado callada esperando el momento que todo termine.

"Ami no me puedes jusgar pequeña eevee es el que quiere saber lo que esta pasando. Este parloteo no es necesario, pero el quiere saberlo". Se mantuvo callada un rato pensando un rato. " De nuevo continuo. Solo debes sabes saber que en realidad ese si es tu cuerpo". Moviendo un poco la cabeza apuntando asía el humano que se haba quedado sentado y callado todo el rato. "Cuando tomaste el liquido que había en ese frasco me permito llevar tu mente al cuerpo, o mejor dicho huevo, de un eevee cercano que todavía no había nacido. Aprovechando del que había dos mentes en un mismo cuerpo la otra fue fácil de extraer y la puse en tu cuerpo que estaba vació".

"¿De que te serviría que un eevee este en mi cuerpo? ¿Porque debía ser un recién nacido?". Recordando un poco de la soledad, angustia y ira que sentía el estar en un huevo sin poder hacer nada durante un mes.

La anciana reía un poco como si lo que le pregunte le diera algo de gracia. "Ya vez soy una anciana y estoy teniendo un limite de magia que puedo usar en un día. Lo traje para que me ayudara en unos pequeños trabajos, un eevee si esta bien entrenado desde el momento en el que nace puede ser muy obediente. En cuanto lo del huevo, solo estuviste ahí una semana, que mal mides el tiempo sin un reloj, hubieras salido antes pero de seguro no sabias romper el cascaron".

Uso ultimo que dijo me lleno de vergüenza... y el echo de que Zoé se allá vuelto a reír no me ayuda en nada. Pero me alegra que este sonriendo mucho últimamente aunque sea una sonrisa forzada. "Dijiste que podías hacer que volviera ami cuerpo, ¿Lo arias ahora?". Dije queriendo cambiar de tema, ademas ya se todo lo que e querido saber. Ese es mi cuerpo, pero mi mente esta en la de este eevee y viceversa.

"No sabría que decirte ante eso, Bartolillo a estado haciendo un buen trabajo en estos meses. Quizás lo haga si prometes ocupar su lugar y que trates de hacer el doble de lo que el hace... ademas el siempre tuvo esa opceción con eevee,supongo que le estaré haciendo un favor haciendo que sea uno como debería serlo desde el principio"

"Trato echo". Respondí sin dudar un segundo, esto es lo que quiero.

Podía ver como Bartonillo sonreía, quizás sera porque va a ser un eevee.

"Antes dudabas si querías ser un pokémon y ahora ni dudas sobre si quieres ser humano, que introvertido eres, as cambiado mucho". Como le gusta hablar de mis acciones del pasado, pero a estado en lo cierto en todo. "¿Que hay de ti Bartonillo? ¿Quieres ser un eevee?"

Parecía que Bartonillo lo estaba pensando por un tiempo del si quería o no, su respuesta podrá llegar a cambiar la decicion de la anciana si es que el no quiere ser un eevee. "¡Si ¡Yo quiero ser un eevee! ¡Gracias señora!". Dijo gritando con fuerza, estando al parecer al cien por cierto de acuerdo.

"Bien, prosigamos con el cambio ahora mismo, yo que tu me alejo pequeña eevee". Decía mientras se paraba de su sofá, y Zoé corría afuera de la cabaña.

No le gusta andar con rodeos, si que va al grano.

"Solo cierren los ojos, esto puede doler". Mientras se acercaba lentamente ami, hice rápidamente lo que me ordeno. No se lo esta haciendo, pero me preparo para el dolor que puede llegar.

En un segundo sentía como si me hubieran clavado un clavado o en la cabeza y me estaba electrocutando a la vez, al otro segundo no sentía nada...

...

* * *

Estaba como si me estaría levantando de un profundo sueño, no podía mover bien mi cuerpo, es más, aun ni estoy consciente del todo.

"Esta despertando". ¿Esa era Zoé? No puede ser ¿Verdad? Si ahora se supone que soy un humano no debería ser capas den entenderla ¿Abra salido mal?. "¿Era necesario dejarlo tirado en el piso?".

Escucho unos pasos que se detienen al poco tiempo."Tomarlo con calma, ya no andarás en cuatro patas no te vallas a caer al levantarte. En ese estado no se si aguantaras un golpe". Esa era la anciana, tal parece todo salio bien pero debo verlo con mis propios ojos.

Me voy parando lentamente, por accidente, y como costumbre en estos meses, me puse como si tuviera cuatro patas. Ya había abiertos los ojos, correspondiendo a la forma que estaba había visto una mano donde debió ser una pata.

De una rara emoción repentina, me paro en dos patas, digo pies. Miraba atentamente mi mano, siendo más que prueba suficiente para saber que era humano... de nuevo y como siempre debió a ver sido.

Dejo de mirar mi mano y me enfoco en mi nueva perspectiva por la altura superior. Todo se veía de una manera diferente, pero familiar. No podía evitar soltar una pequeña lagrimita por este momento, siento que ahora seré feliz, todo gracias a esa transformación y familiares e podido comprender lo que realmente quiero.

"Bien como parece que ya terminaste de mirarte a ti mismo, agarra a Bartonillo y salgan de aquí, el ya no me sirve".

Dejo de mirar ami alrededor y me enfoco en la anciana. "Gracias por esto, ahora tratare de valorar lo que tengo y no tratare de cambiarlo". Decía yo entre unas sonrisas y varias lagrimas que me seguían saliendo.

"Lo que digas muchacho". Que se decida el como me va llamar."Solo sal de aquí, quiero descansar e usado mucha energías en ese cambio" No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero su voz sonaba más despacio y pareciera que apenas se podía mantener de pie. "Olvida eso de que deberás ocupar el lugar de Bartonillo, no hagas preguntas al respecto. Solo vete, si necesito algo te comunicare". Ya me a dicho lo mismo como tres veces, tengo mis dudas respecto del porque no quiere que la ayuda con las cosas. Le debo esto a ella, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es hacerle caso por ahora.

Miro al suelo en busca de Bartonillo, cuando lo veo aun estaba durmiendo e inmóvil en el suelo, al menos da señales de respirar. Me acerco a el, caminando un poco en un paso torpe por olvidar como era caminar en dos pies, me agacho para agarrarlo cuidadosamente y lo pongo en mi hombro en una posición para que no se caiga. Una vez seguro del que no se caerá, doy media vuelta y veo a Zoé que me miraba de manera rara, como si fuera un desconocido para ella. "Bueno, vamos a que conozcas tu nuevo hogar y familia".

Esas palabras hicieron que regresara la Zoé de antes aunque con una alegría extra notable, ahora sabe que se trata de mi. "¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Vamos alla!.Aunque me sea raro el que pueda entenderla estando de nuevo como humano no me quejo, esto es algo muy bueno

"Bartonillo me pidió si pudiera hacer que entendiera a los pokémon, también como me pidió todo ese bello que tienes ahora en la cara, quería sentirse lo más cercano como un pokémon".

Me gustaría hablar un rato más, pero creo que para eso habrá otro momento. Salgo finalmente de la cabaña y me dirijo hacia mi casa, esperando que mi padres se alegren de verme.

Minutos después de a ver salido de la cabaña, me encontraba caminando por la ciudad. No me importa si ahora estoy con todo vello en la cara o con la ropa rota haciendo que la gente piense raro de mi, no, eso ya no me importa ahora. Solo quería llegar a casa.

Las mismas calles, el mismo camino que e recorrido tantas veces,la misma cuidad, todo es igual menos yo que ya no soy el mismo. E cambiado y lo seguiré haciendo mientras más aprender y acepte las cosas como son.

Me detengo. Aquí estoy, amenos que ellan mudado esta es la casa que recuerdo tan bien, siendo como un recuerdo para mi imposible de olvidar de todas la veces que la e visto.. Miraba fijamente la puesta mientras me acercaba más a ella, no me importa ver la casa porque eso no implica nada de lo que va a suceder.

Me quedo en frente de la puerta, preparado para golpear. Aquí es donde se decidirá para ponerle fin a todo lo que me a pasado y seguir con una vida normal, aventurarme en mi aventura como entrenador pokémon... ahora estoy pensando en algo lejos del tiempo que estoy en la actualidad, tal vez piense en algo que no sucederá, pero de igual manera lo seguiré haciendo porque es lo que quiero ahora; seguir viviendo alegremente sin preocupaciones, sin miedo ante lo que no asusta, querer a mi familia y acertarla como es... ahora soy quien soy gracias a esa oportunidad que me cambio la vida.

Golpeo la puerta.

FIN

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Y ese fue el final.**

 **Uno esperado quizás para muchos, pero es uno que me gusto.**

 **¿Y las gracias?. Las daré depues en el siguiente capitulo... en realidad sera un drabble, es que ahi veo como el mejor momento de confesar lo que siento... no se porque, pero me siento como emocional escribiendo ese drabble. Asi que bueno, aprobechare esos sentimientos para dar unas buenas palabras para despedir al fanfic. Aunque no se valla a olvidar de lo especiales, contando al drabble son tres, pero quizas uno que otro se largue dos, y tengo otro en mente pero no se.**

 **Gracias por todo chicos y chicas, damas y caballeros... gracias por llegar esta aqui. Me gustaria dar las gracias nombre por nombre, pero eso implicaria dejar afuera mucha gente que no puedo comentar o esta ahora se a quedado callada. Sere justo, si al final le agradesco a todos por estar.**

 **Gracias.**

 **PD: Hablando de malas despedidas... en el drabble are mucha mas que una despedida... solo esperar, pero no mucho ya que a esos los escribo rapido.**

 **Termino de escritura: 18/10/2016**


	19. Especial 1

**Comienzo de escritura: 18/10/2016**

 **Aqui esta el drabble con una que otra sorpresa, y abajo del drabble estan las gracias... o no, cuando lo lean entenderán ajaja.**

 **Invitado: ¿EQUINOX YEXUE?. Lo querria llamar "bartolomeo" pero el correcto me sacaba ese... y bueno, lo acepte por puro chiste. En drabble indicare lo que valora y aprendió. Bartonillo queria entender a los pokémon, esa anciana no es tan mala.**

 **Disfrutar.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon, lo científicos dicen que en otro universo tal vez, pero no en este.**

* * *

Mi vida no siempre fue algo rodeada de lujos, pero tenia la atención y el cariño por parte de mis padres. Si claro hubo un tiempo en que solo eramos los tres y hubiera preferido que así se quedaran las cosas.

El nacimiento de mi hermanita, enserio, era algo que mis padres esperaban con muchas ansias y no se el porque de eso. Claramente un bebe necesita mucha atención, mis padres ya no podían estar conmigo tanto tiempo o para así decirlo: no podían estar conmigo.

Yo tenia once años cuando ella nació, once años que e tenido junto amis padres borrados en un día, el día en el que ella nació. En vez de verla como alguien más de la familia la veía como una molestia.

No puedo decir si e sentido celos por la atención que le deban mis padres. Si, mis padres, no de ella. Todos esos celos duro hasta cierto tiempo... hasta que un día lo cambio todo.

Solo pasaba por esos días que se me hacían comunes que pasaran tales cosas, pero no por eso lo soportaba, pero simplemente había llegado amis limite ese día. En vez de ir ami casa y discutir sobre tal cosa con mis padres, pero como ellos no tenían tiempo para mi, solo me puse a discutir de todo en mi mente.

Aveces muestro que soy maduro o esas cosas, pero no siempre actuó así , suelo ser inmaduro aveces y me pongo comportar como un niño cuando estoy enojado o molesto. No controlo bien mi temperamento, menos mal que no soy de lo que guardan rencor.

Discutía y discutía de todo para mi mismo sin creer que nadie me estaría escuchando... que equivocado de mi parte, pero enserio ¿Quien creeiria que alguien por ahí te puede leer la mente?.

Después acabe entrando a la cabaña de una anciana que me ofrecía una mejor vida por algo a cambio, No estaba cociente de lo que quería, pero no le di mucha importancia. Solo me daba la oportunidad de alejarme de mi familia y comenzar una vida desde cero como un eevee, algo tal vez totalmente imposible, se me daba la oportunidad para decir que no a su oferta... pero en su lugar, con un poco de miedo, acepte.

Ese fue el comienzo de todo lo que me sucedió, solo por acetar su oferta. Fui por un camino en el cual quería que alguien más resolviera mis problemas, en bes de hacerlo por mi mismo. Pero hasta entonces aun no me arrepiento de esa elección que tome, en realidad es al contrario lo agradezco profundamente.

E sido capas de abrir mis ojos, aprender y comprender.

Al ser convertido en un eevee, o crecer como uno, me encontré con una nueva familia la cual me trataba muy bien, unos grandes padres ademas, también tenia hermanos en los cuales confiar y divertirme... una buena familia, sin discusiones o peleas; solo juegos y risas. Quizás solo me toco una buena familia en la cual se quiere uno a los otros, pero quizás solo quizás pude acabar con una familia lo opuesto a eso, en realidad no lo se, el mundo es grande; somos muchos que podemos estar pasando por lo mismo, como otros la pasan mejor o peor.

Lo e pensado ¿Si mis padres pokémon me trataban así solo por ser un niño?, mis padres humano también lo hacían cuando yo era niño. Debí comprender desde entonces, antes de que todo eso sucediera, que el momento de estar con mis padres ya había pasado y que ahora le tocaba ami hermanita estar con ellos. No puedo estar con mis padres para siempre, un día quizás deba irme de casa pero tal vez no tenga el valor de hacerlo por no querer separarme de ellos.

No se porque e pensado mal de ellos, sinceramente, son buenos padres. No los puedo odiar por no estar conmigo ¿Verdad?, Al menos los tengo ami lado cuando los necesite ¿Verdad? . Otras preguntas que solo el tiempo responderá.

Como eevee e vivido una vida pacifica, bueno, la mayor parte. Yo los querría y les demostraba mi cariño día a día como ellos hacían conmigo, solamente paso en un día y me acabe separando de ellos, tenia miedo, tenia miedo de no volverlos a ver. Una persona me dio esa vida y otra me la quería quitar, solo aquellos que se lo proponen o aquellos que tengan el poder pueden cambiar la vida de otra persona, con o sin su permiso para bien o para mal.

Con mi familia pokémon e sido capas de quitarme el miedo que desde niño tengo, ellos formaron otro yo sobre el anterior. Eso fue una de las cosas que cambiaron en mi, pero es la única que se hace notar al nivel visual; las otras se notan si fueras capas de ver mi interior.

Así fueron las cosas, pero hay una luz al final de ese largo y oscuro túnel... solo hay que dejarse guiar a ella, en la oscuridad solo sabes que vas por algún lado pero no sabes hacia donde vas con exactitud, quizás solo es cuestión de seguir recto esperando que no allá algún desvió.

Yo quise ser un eevee y después quise ser un humano. Quería ser un eevee para dejar mi familia y ir en busca de la felicidad; después quise ser humano porque había cambiado ese pensamiento que tenia sobre mi familia... aprendí a perdonarlo por la manera que me trataron desde ese ultimo año después de todo había tenia unos once para quererlos.

Simplemente esa fue mi vida, todo ese ya paso. Nada de lo que haga ahora alterara el pasado, pero lo que hice en el pasado alterara mi futuro.

Seguiré queriendo ami familia con la cual me toco nacer y espero que ellos me quieran ami. Aun tengo toda una vida por delante.

* * *

 **Ese fue el drabble, quizás daba la senzaccion de que contaría toda su historias, pero no... si.**

 **Bueno, yo aqui abajo de abajo (?) contare varias cosas de lo que e sentido a lo largo de la historia, quizás no tenga nada que ver con nada si quieren no lo lean.**

 **Termino de escritura: 19/10/2016**

* * *

 **Comienzo de lo que sea esto:19/10/2016**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **SI ERES UNO DE LOS QUE NO TOLERA LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA TE**

 **SUGIERO** **QUE DES MEDIA VUELTA Y PARA AFUERA , PORQUE ESTO VA A TENER MAS ERRORES.**

 **SOLO AVISO, DESPUÉS NO TE QUEJES CONMIGO PORQUE AVISE**

#Suspiro#. Para mi explicar lo que siento por la escritura seria tan difícil como para algunos le es explicar el amor. Sinceramente no me gusta escribir, pero a la vez si me gusta... durante cierto tiempo me discutí eso ¿Como puede ser que me gusta y a la vez no?. Al final trata de lo que este escribiendo, mi mente puede decir "me gusta esta idea", pero mi corazón quizás diga "solo aslo y ya".

Pocas veces son cuando esos dos se ponen de acuerdo a la hora de la que debo escribir, cuando se pucieron de acuerdo fue en mi mi fanfic "el jardín es de todos"(solo el primer capitulo) (para darles un ejemplo no mas). Es como para mi decir que "no se crear emociones" solo se interpretarlas a partir de lo que veo de los demás... que cosas. Aun asi que le ponga emocion no quiere decir que este bien ¿Verdad? Yo no se, ya saben que yo considero mierda lo que escribo.

A partir de aqui me acabe de venir la idea de escribir sin estar usando el correcto a cada raro, lo que veran en esta note cera todo lo que escriba y sin borrar... jajajaajajcjhsdiocmsdfnvb.

Sin borrar o dar marcha atras... este es la continuarcvsdcvsdfc continuacion de arriba. claramente tampoco usare el correto ortografico, nada ... esto va a queda como una mierda... ¿Por que lo hago?

Okeeeeeyeydey yo sigo con la nota... si eso are.

Al escribir este faffic fanfic ajaj, digo cuando lo espece lo aaaa, todo de vuelta mejor. Cuando lo espe empece a esceribir lo asia por hacerlo nada mas, no considere que llegaria tan lejos. Ya quizas se pasn que e casi lo e dejado abandonado como unas coscu cuantas veces , ustedes me motivaban a esceibir .

¿qUE TENGg¿o en el dedo que tcleo tan mal? A diossssss , ajaj, hasta me da risa esto jaaja. Y BUENO ya de paso ven que tanto me equicoco al escribrir - . Enserio, el coso para dar para atras ni lo estoy tocando... esto mas torpesa que mala orotofrafdia

Que idea ms estuvida esta que tube , no avanzo nunca asi?"!"#E .. . no encontraba el signo de crito cdefbgnhgz

Contunuaaaaassdidis .

Ustedes an sido mi moticacion al contuniar con el fnaifc, y que agradaba c ver que ma s genre se sumaba . Tal vez no alla sifo mucha la gente que se sumo, pero algo es algo. u con y con eso estoy agradecido . ¿

¿Puedo hacer esto despues?¡ ¿Pero con el correcto? Esto parece más un chiste que un gracias... lo que quieras mis lectores...

chau y buena suerte-

 **Termino de lo que sea esto: 10/10/2016**

 **pD;**


	20. Especial 2

**Comienzo de escritura: 30/10/2016**

 **Y aqui esta el capitulo... casi dos meses para escribirlo, en la casi todo lo escribi hoy y ayer jaja, lo empece hace casi dos meses y ahi lo deje tirado jeje. Disculpas.**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Bueno, este es el segundo especial que tambien es como un drabble y a la vez como un one-shot... supongo. Cuando vean esta linea:**

* * *

 **Se acabo el drabble ¿Ok?.**

 **Hace tiempo queria hacerlo. No me gusta dejar las cosas como estas asi tiradas, sobre todo con un personaje que ni tubo su momento, bueno, ahora lo tiene. ¿Qué personaje? Ya lo van a saber.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Gale el Remolino: Te cuento, yo odio Disney y nunca vi blancanieve... asi que no se de que me hablar, jeje. Y lo otro ya lo hablamos por PM. Gracias. Y de paso le informo a los que esten leyendo esto, le rechace la peticion de que arregle los capitulos... ni yo voy a tocar esos capitulos ¿Entendido? Se quedaran mal, pero asi me gusta que se queden. Son mi orgullo.**

 **EQUINOX YEZUE: ¿Te da flojera buscar? ... ¿Acaso me estas copiando?, bueno, yo tampoco se lo que es, solo se que a cosas como esas se le pone ese nombre. Bien, al menos lo hice entendible porque ese era el ojectivo. Al fin me encuentro a alguien que no critica la mala ortografía, lo que no saben se entiende. Gracias.**

 **Gale el Remolino: Ya lo dije por PM... y ni se si decirlo aqui...**

 **Al fanfic.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon**

* * *

POV Margarita

¿Por donde empezar?, si no tengo un inicio... solo me dejare llevar por el viento hacia algún lugar, digo por mis instintos ni que fuera delgada como una hoja. ¿Adonde iré ahora? .

Se que e tenido menmas, simplemente no los recuerdo. Si no e tenido ¿Como es que nací? . En estos tiempos mi niñes es un borrón para recordar, cosas de la edad supongo...

Esa llego a ser mi juventud, no en soledad, no en tristeza, sino de preguntas ¿Por qué no recuerdo? ¿Qué a pasado con mis menmas? ¿Me están buscando?... ¿Es necesario para mi saberlo?. Debo contar que eso es algo que ya casi desaparece en mi, ahora son menos la preguntas que andan en mi cabeza.

Si mal no creo recordar de pequeña e buscado inicios de lo que me paso o a pokémon que puedan saberlo. No hacia otra cosa de ir de aquí a para allá, podía parar cuando quisiera, pero no hice, buscar era todo lo que hacia. Y las preguntas mantenían viva mi búsqueda ante lo que no sabia.

Fueron muchos los pokémon psiquico que les permití hurgar en mi mente para poder saber mi pasado, pero ninguno conseguía nada. Siempre me decían que no fue por perdida de memoria o amnesia que simplemente nunca a pasado, que no e tenido menmas. ¡¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no recuerdo?! ¡No puede ser que allá nacido sin menmas! ¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡Díganme la verdad! .

...

E contado algo que sucedió hace un laaaaargo tiempo, ese fue mal inicio. Eso ya no me importa ahora, justo en mis ultimo tiempo de vida vengo a tener la respuesta. El tiempo que e desperdiciado en una búsqueda imposible, de igual manera le veo el lado bueno, gracias a esa búsqueda e visto el mundo en su máximo esplendor. ¿Como hubieran si do las cosas si mis menmas me acompañaran en mi vida? ¿Mejor, peor?. La respuesta era tan sencilla y dolorosa por lo cual la e negado a lo largo de mi vida aun incluso cuando me la decían a cada rato. No te tenido menmas, me abandonaron antes de que naciera... lo de más solo fueron imaginaciones mías las cuales al paso del tiempo se hizo una realidad para mi.

De aventuras todos los desde que nací, la salida del sol indica para mi que ya es hora de seguir el viaje.

Ni la edad me a quitado esa costumbre que esta muy ligada en mi, que se joda el dolor de patas, tengo tan bien formada las patas por tanto caminar que me duelen si me quedo quita tanto tiempo.

Me desvió del tema, me desvió del tema, me desvió del tema, me desvió del tema... el cual ni e pensado aun. Que molstia repetir lo mismo tres veces como hacen todos, por eso lo e echo cuatro veces.

Tal parece no tengo nada que contar. Solo soy un pokémon que nació sin menmas y a estado en su búsqueda ¡Casi! toda su vida o eso cree, solamente se le hizo tal costumbre el caminar, y no a parado de hacerlo, que a llegado a creer que en vez de buscar a sus menmas o respuestas solo a salido caminar sin rumbo a un nuevo lugar. Aveces, también esta que me gusta referirme ami mismo como si yo fuera otra persona que me esta observando.

Les cuanto un secreto, mi nombre me lo puse yo misma. Pero creo que es algo de lo que se pudieron darse cuenta ya, ¡Hola! , nací sin menmas y nunca deje que alguien tome tome un cuidado de mi. Primero me puse Pasto duro en mi parecer un largo tiempo, pero decidí cambiarlo por Hoja y luego por este y luego por este otro... ¿Tiene algo de malo? De igual manera nunca le e llagado a dar mi nombre a nadie por lo tanto no veo que importe tanto los cambios.

No e llegado hacer ningún amigo, por todo el viaje que e echo amanecer tras amanecer. Por nunca llegar a saber lo es que tener alguien con quien pasar el rato, y ni creo que esos pokémon psíquicos cuentes como compania, tampoco se lo que se siente estar sola. Igual manera nunca le di importancia a buscar un amigo, la búsqueda de mis menmas era lo que me importaba. Todo cambio cuando la conocí, la simple idea de tener alguien siguiéndome me hizo otra persona.

Nunca e aprendido lo que llamarían modales, soy un espíritu libre. Nunca e sentido lo que es el miedo o que mi vida corra peligro, en ningún momento en mi laaaargo viaje e estado en peligro. Eso es sin duda genial, ¿No?. De ves en cuando soy de recostarme en algún pastizal donde me da el radiante sol en todo mi cuerpo, para mi, es el mejor momento de relajarse.

¿Por qué estoy hablando sola conmigo mismo? Me estoy contando todo lo que ya se, después de todo fui yo el que lo vivió.

No veo que importe, recordar toda mi vida en estos últimos minutos que me queda con la esperanza de que algún recuerdo me saque una sonrisa o alguna lagrima que sea capas de derramar.

No me abre contado todo, pero lo otro ya no importa... se acabo el tiempo.

* * *

En este momento esta siendo tapada por la tierra que Zoe tiraba al agujero en el cual me encontraba dentro ... mintiendo diciendo que era parte de la imbernación ,solo quiero que no viera mi cuerpo si es que vuelve después de un tiempo.

Ahora miraba a Zoé que sin saberlo me enteraba en este lugar donde sera mi tumba . _Zoe ...lamento las mentiras que te dije el día de hoy, pero lo hago por tu bien... no quiero que estés triste por algo que yo cometí... cuando aun eras huevo ,te encontré abandonada en un bosque, no podía dejarte ahí para que mueras sin ver el sol o la luna o aunque sea algo... ese fue el día en que te empece a criar,pero yo estaba vieja no podía estar mucho tiempo a tu lado, esta dudaba que estaría ahí cuando salieras del huevo ...sin importa a cuantos pokemon se lo pregunte todos decían que no. Ya un mes después decidiste salir del huevo y lo primero que dijiste fue memma, aunque fuera hace poco nunca olvidare ese día... ese día medio un infarto de la emoción y tristeza ...ese día creí que seria mi final ,pero tu vos me regreso a la vida... siendo mi razón de querer plantarle cara a la muerte, asta que encuentre a alguien que te cuide ,queriendo irme con una ultima buena obra y ver que acabaras en buenas patas. No seré tu memma ,pero me ves como una como yo te veo como mi hija ...Por favor eevee te la encargo, algo me dice que estará segura contigo, ya sabiendo que estará segura finalmente puedo entregarme a la muerte y dejar de sufrir, dejarte sin luchar hubiera sido lo que mas hubiera dolido ...me voy viendo_ que _una ultima sonrisa tuya Zoe ._ Ante estos pensamiento no evitar pude sacar varias lagrimas al ver que sonríes a pesar de esta situación, aunque sea una sonrisa forzada, no me importa me voy sabiendo que lo que más quiero esta con vida .

* * *

 **Ahi esta, jeje. Ni idea de que decir... ¿Los veo en el siguiente especial o ya de una termino con esto y comienzo otro fanfic?.**

 **Alguien: ¿Y tu primer fanfic?**

 **Yo: Cierto, casi lo olvido... soy de lo peor. Algun dia ese fanfic estara terminado, no hoy ni dentro de tres años, pero en alguna década quizás... sigo siendo de lo peor. Le tengo respecto, pero no gana #suspiro#**

 **Otro alguien: ¿Y tu fanfic de mundo misterioso?**

 **Yo: Lo abandone. Ya vere si un dia lo continuo o empiezo con otro... y ese otro es el que e estado pensando en la actualizad. Un renacido, hace tiempo me da gana de escribir uno. Va hacer algo diferente y a la vez algo parecido a los que e leido... ¿Pero para que quiero hacerlo diferente? , ni idea, asi lo hizo mi cabeza.**

#Suspiro# ¿En realidad la escritura es para mi?

 **Chau y buena suerte.**

 **PD: Los ultimo dos parrafos del capitulo los copie y pegue jeje.**

 **PD2: Como que las notas quedo tan largo como capitulo jaja.**

 **Termino de escritura: 01/12/2016**


	21. Especial 3 y despedida

**Comienzo de escritura: 19/12/2016**

 **#Llorando#**

 **Todo se termina aqui... ir a la nota de abajo cuando terminen el capitulo ... no quiero que lean el capitulo con mal sabor de boca...**

 **PD: Perdon si no doy las gracias a aquellos que dieron favoritos... pero de se los agradezco...**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokémon**

* * *

POV Rylan

E regresado ami verdadero hogar, y me sorprendió lo que paso en el momento que esa puerta se abrió. Con decir que solo fui recibido con abrazo es poco, lagrimas y mucho silencio también le acompañaba. De verdad se preocuparon por mi y mucho más de lo que podía llegar a creer, incluso mi hermana parecía feliz de verme de nuevo y eso que casi nunca interactuara con ella, me quería aunque casi nunca estaba junto con ella... que lindo.

Me tomo un tiempo para mi saber lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ni una palabra de mi padre siendo este que atendió la puerta había saltado sobre mi ,casi tirándome al suelo, para abrazarme. No le tomo unos segundos en pensar que era yo, casi se me cae Bartonillo del hombro por no estar preparado por ese abrazo tan repentino, mi padre me abrazo con bastante fuerza sin tener intención de dejarme ir y sentida como el hombro en hombro, en el que Bartonillo solía estar, era mojado por sus lagrimas. Mi madre se sumo un poco después al ver que mi padre me abrazaba, los dos derramaban lagrimas sobre mi.

Todo era silencio, no e escuchado ni una sola palabra de ellos. Ni siquiera un regaño por desaparecer, nada.

No sabia que hacer. No podía quedarme quieto como una estatua mientras estos me abrazan y dejaban salir sus sentimientos por mi de manera tan repentina. Pero no sabia si abrazarlos, incluso aun desconozco si tengo un cariño hacia ellos, pero estan así por mi esto es algo que debo hacer por ellos.

Los abrazo, y yo sin saberlo fui derramando unas pocas lagrimas que salían de paso lento de mis ojos. "Los quiero". Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron el abrazo aun más fuerte y la salida de las lagrimas a una mayor velocidad en mis padres.

Dos semanas an pasado desde ese día y lo suelo recordar cuando pienso que mis padres, como si ese fuera el mejor día que tuve con ellos.

Nuestra relación cambio bastante desde ese día, me empece a acercar un poco más ami hermana y a valorar más amis padres como ellos me prestaban más atención, las cosas cambiaron para bien para que no se repita los mismo.

En cuanto Zoé y Bartonillo mis padres no tuvieron problemas en acetar que se quedan al notar que eran importantes para mi. Zoé parece ser de esos que sera feliz valla donde valla, solo quiere a alguien a su lado en este caso yo. Bartonillo, aun estoy aprendiendo un poco del como es pero parece no tener problemas en estar conmigo o mi familia, en los primeros días estuvo acostumbrandoce al cambio y sin duda le gusto, al parecer en realidad siempre quiso ser un eevee como debió serlo.

La bruja todavía no me a pedido que haga algún trabajo por ella, supongo que eso es lo mejor. Le pregunte a Bartonillo que hacia cuando estaba con ella y me dijo que nada. Con cosas como esas aveces me hace preguntar que tiene ella entre manos y cuantas serán las cosas que esta me oculta.

Caminando en este bosque que conozco tan bien o quizás todos tienen su parecido, espero que no sea así.

"¿Estas seguro de que no te perdiste?". Preguntaba Zoé desde tras mio tratando de seguirme el paso.

Me costo convencer amis padres para venir aquí, le e desaparecido por meses y después de dos semanas de volver me quiero ir de vuelta, pero esta vez si volveré. No quito mi mirada del camino. "Claro que no me perdí, si no supiera donde esta no hubiera venido en primer lugar, solo queda un poco del otro lado por el cual entramos al bosque. Hay que seguir caminando, ya no falta mucho". Solo seguía caminando recto hacia delante, lo sabre cuando este cerca.

Escucho a Zoé susurrar algo que si apenas logre escuchar, debo suponer que es algo respecto la comida y la hora que era. "Solo espero que sigan en el mismo lugar, si se fueron espero que sepas que hacer".

No me sorprendería que no estén en mismo lugar, después del como quedo por el fuego dudo que se quedaran tanto tiempo ese árbol, o lo que quedo, que se puede caer a pedazos en cualquier momento si no es cuidado de la manera adecuada. "Si resultar que no están, lo mejor seria gritar por ellos. Pero aslo tu, no creo que sean capaces de reconocer mi voz del todo...". Fui cortado al sentir un golpe en mi espalda el cual casi me tira, ya cuando estaba recuperando el equilibrio. "¿Qu..." . Soy golpeado otra vez y esta vez caí al piso de boca abajo. Me golpee un poco la frente y sentía un poco de dolor en el estomago.

Siento como algo se mueve en mi espalda, algo un poco húmedo. "Estos humanos siempre elijen el peor momento para aparecerse, no se puede tomar un poco de agua tranquilo". ¿Acaso sera? Trato de levantarme haciendo fuerza con las manos.

...

Logro separarme un podo del suelo, pero me resulto inútil y estiro mis brazos por el cansancio, no puedo creer que pese tanto. Ademas me esta mojando toda la remera con sus patas. "No soy un entrenador, so...". Todo mi cuerpo se sacude y casi se paraliza por el efecto de una pequeña descarga que surgió desde ciertos puntos de mi espalda, el cual fue empeorado por el agua.

"Silencio. Aprende a no venir a este lado del bosque". Me golpea la espalda con unas de sus patas.

El dolor no fue la cosa, fue en donde me golpeo y por quien fui golpeado. _¿Desde cuando es_ _así? No recuerdo que tenga esta brutalidad con los entrenadores, sobre todo cuando son inocentes. ademas no le puedo ver por estar en mi espalda. No creí que tuviera tal cabeza, ¿Sera...? . ¿¡Donde esta Zoé!? ._ Suspiro. _No creo que me deje hablar por mucho tiempo, sera mejor decirle quien de una palabra y creo saber cual es la indicada._ "¡Menma!".

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Creo que debo decir... que todo se terminan aqui el fanfic con el ultimo capitulo especial siendo incompleto y yo retirándome de la escritura... oficialmente .**

 **Acorde pasaba este año mi personalidad a ido cambiando sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para terminar siendo casi una persona sin emociones. Hoy... se dio el ultimo el golpe que pude evitar, pero no logre** **hacer nada... soy un tarado, imbecil, bueno para nada, tarado y persona inservible. Van pasando los minutos y yo voy cambiando de apoco... mejor escribo esto antes de ya ni me importe.**

 **¿Soy buen escritor? Creo que nunca recibí una respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta...**

 **#Sigue llorando#**

 **Gracias por todo... yo este y mis otros fanfic pueden llegar a morir el día de hoy, pero viviremos en sus corazones... en algún lugar recóndito de su mente. Los fanfic... los pueden continuar en su mente y yo espero al menos llegar a ser un recuerdo entre ustedes.**

 **Ustedes son mi razón para continuar y lo saben... pero... se quedo débil esa razón en estas escalas, al menos les pude dar el final de este fanfic. No e recibido muchos apoyo... ni apoyo continuo e recibido... ni se si me an estado apoyando. Si recibo mas apoyo o saltan todos los que se mantenían a escondidas puedo llegar a volver a escribir con mas animos... pero que eso lo decida mi corazón.**

 **Quizás vuelva algún día a escribir, pero esto no es un bloqueo... es un problema emocional y puede quizás llegar medio año o un año entero o quizás dentro de unos días, no se... si no se yo, no sabe nadie. Si llego a volver un años después ¿Estarán ahí? .**

 **En serio se los agradezco... enserio... gracias por este año y medio junto ami.**

 **Cuidence... chau y buena suerte.**

 **Aquí** **descansa**

 **Monpoke**

 **3/7/2015**

 **Hasta**

 **26/12/2016**

 **Espera un día que pueda levantarse de su tumba**

 **Si lo ve necesario.**


End file.
